Ouran High School & Fruits Basket
by Akira Johnson
Summary: Yoshiko is a girl who is Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's age, and she lives in the same household as them. She attends to Kaibara High, along with the three high school friends. One day she get a letter of acceptance to Ouran High School...
1. Chapter 1

**"**This" means talking

'This' means thinking

This entire story is only in one point of view, Yoshiko's, and it will be in 2nd person. Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own any of the characters they all belong to Natsuki Takaya and Hatori Bisco.

**Info:** Your name is Yoshiko Mirikato. You are a kind, considerate, generous, and can kick butt! You are usually happy, unless something really ticks you off. You have auburn hair with red streaks, it stops around mid-back. You have Light brown eyes. You are about 5 foot and 5 inches tall. You have many friends in your school right now. You live with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda. You attend to Kaibara High School along with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. You are the same age as they are, too. You also know about the Zodiac curse, but you don't know about Kyo's true form.

You're running through the forest and stumble upon something that happens to glow. You are about to touch it when…

BUZZ

BUZZ  
BUZZ

You hit the snooze button and automatically fall back asleep.

BUZZ  
BUZZ

You hit the off button.

"Kyo, could you _please_ tell me the time?" you ask a little stupidly.

"Why the HELL are you asking me when you have a clock in your room," Kyo says coming into your room.

"**Please**," you say with your eyes still closed.

"You better get up cause it's 7:45," he says.

"Are you serious?! Thanks," you say as you sit up and start taking off your shirt.

"Dammit! At least wait until I'm out of here!!" he shouts as he runs out of the room.

"Sorry!!" you shout back, "Oh god, I'm gonna be late."

You quickly change into your uniform, make your bed, and run downstairs.

"Ohayo (a casual way of saying Good Morning), everyone," you say as you grab a piece of toast from a plate on the table that Tohru laid out.

"Ohayo, Yoshiko," Tohru says kindly.

"Right on time, you idiot," Kyo says putting on his shoes.

"Ohayo, Miss Mirikato," Yuki says.

"Ohayo, Yoshiko," Shigure said while putting his newspaper down.

"Ready?" you say.

"Yes," Tohru says politely.

"Ok, let's head for school!" you say.

You reached your destination and walk beside Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to your homeroom.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu (more of a formal way of saying Good Morning), Sensei," you say.

"Ohayo, Miss Mirikato," she replies.

Class started after a few minutes.

"Hello and good morning, class," Sensei said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sensei stated.

"This is a letter to Miss Yoshiko Mirikato," an administrator said handing a letter to Sensei.

"Miss Mirikato?" Sensei called to you unsurely.

"Arigato gozaimasu," you say to her as you take the letter from her hands.

'Wait...How do I get mail from school? That's not possible...'

You glanced at the envelope, you read you name and saw who sent it, Ouran High School. Your jaw dropped.

'Ouran High School, really? For what though?'

You open the letter. It read:

"Dear Miss Yoshiko Mirikato,

From your high standardized testing grades, we would wish for you to attend to Ouran High School. Please come on the first Tuesday of November to visit us and to confirm you to become a student here at Ouran High School. We will be grateful for you to become a student in Ouran High School. Arigato gozaimasu.

Sincerely,

Yuzuru Suoh

Principal of Ouran High School"

You smiled gently. You slip the letter into your book bag. You go to your other classes.

'Mom and Dad would be proud.'

**Lunch Time**

You sit next to Tohru and next to her are Uo and Hana. Across from you are Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji.

"So, Yoshiko, what was up with the letter?" Uo asks.

"Oh, yeah, it's been on my mind all day. Well, I'm accepted to Ouran High School because of my "apparently high" SAT grades," you say with a smile.

"That's fantastic!" Tohru exclaims.

"That's great, Miss Mirikato," Yuki said.

"Yeah," Kyo says dully.

"Noo!! Yoshiko-ko-kun is going to leave us," Momiji cries.

"Oh, Momiji. Maybe I shouldn't leave," you say.

"No, Miss Mirikato, this is a golden opportunity. Besides Momiji and us are going to see you at the house," Yuki said.

"But, Yoshiko-ko won't be at school with us," Momiji said with sniffles.

"Momiji, I promise when I have days off from school I'll stay home and wait for you to come and I'll be there to play with you. How about that?" you said.

"Yeah!" Momiji said excitedly.

"So, when are you going to visit first?" Haru said.

"I'm supposed to go tomorrow, the first Tuesday of November," you say.

"Cool," Haru said dully.

"Haru, you aren't going to miss Yoshiko-ko-chan?" Momiji asks.

No answer.

'Is that a yes or no?'

"I'm so happy," Tohru said.

"I am too!" you say with a big grin.

The bells ring signaling it's time to go back to classes.

After all the classes to talk to your homeroom Sensei, and telling her you won't be at school tomorrow. She understands and nods.

**After School at Home**

"Shigure! Yoshiko has some great news!" Tohru says.

"Really? You finally decided to marry me?" Shigure said.

"You sick perverted dog," Yuki says with his eyes shadowed.

"What the HELL?! Pervert dog!" Kyo screams also mad.

"I'm being accepted to Ouran High School," you say handing him the letter.

"That's great! Isn't that where the rich people go to?" Shigure said.

"Umm, well, yes, I assume," you say.

"Ok, I'll drive you tomorrow to Ouran tomorrow," Shigure said.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Kyo asks.

Shigure pauses for a moment.

"Of course, how can I drive if I don't, Kyo?" Shigure states sarcastically.

"What the hell was the pause for then??" Kyo remarks.

"Ok! Thank you, Shigure!" you say, "Tohru, do you need help with dinner?"

"No, it's ok. It's a celebration for you!" Tohru said.

"Oh! Haha, arigato!" you say, "Oh yeah, Shigure, how are your novels going?"

"Quite well actually, would you like to read?" Shigure asks.

"Sure, it seems you are becoming quite popular," you say.

"With your help I could become even more popular, and invest money for the wedding," Shigure said handing you the book.

You stomped on his toe, rolled your eyes, and took the book. You sit down on a cushion and start reading. Your eyes grow wide and you gently close the book.

"Sooooo, how is it?" Shigure asks.

Silence. You quietly close the book and just stare that the cover.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru said.

'Thank you, Lord! Tohru you saved me!'

You eat dinner and go upstairs start reading some books, not Shigure's. Later you fall asleep.

**Next Morning**

BUZZ  
BUZZ

BUZZ

You automatically hit the off button and jump out of bed. You make you bed and pick out a nice and pretty pink skort, skirt with shorts connected, and a simple white top with pink hemming. You had troubling deciding whether to put your hair up or leave it down.

"Ah! I'll just put a headband on," you say, "Ok, I'm ready."

You go downstairs.

"Ah, Yoshiko, good morning! You look pretty today!" Tohru said.

"Good morning. Thank you, Tohru," you say blushing a little.

"Good morning, Miss Mirikato," Yuki says slightly blushing.

"Good luck," Kyo said.

"Thanks!" you say.

Shigure comes tightening his tie.

"Good morning!" Shigure said.

"Shigure, you're wearing a suit," you say surprised.

"Well, yes," Shigure said.

"You look, well, different," you said examining him.

"The perverted dog actually combed his hair today," Kyo said.

After Shigure takes a bite to eat you get a little excited and jumpy.

"Ready to go?" you asked.

"Right now?" Shigure said.

"You didn't even eat yet, Yoshiko," Tohru said.

"I really can't eat, I'm too excited!" you squeal.

"Ok, go go!!" you say dragging Shigure to the car.

You hop into the car along with Shigure. He starts the car, and you get really hyper.

"So, are you excited?" Shigure asks.

You just nod.

'No really, Shigure. Just jumping and hopping around the house shows how depressed I am going today... baka.'

"And a little scared," you said.

"Ok, we're here," he said.

You get out and take a look at the campus.

"Wow," you say quietly.

Everyone looks at you because you're the new student. You and Shigure go to the principal's office to visit him. You knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Suoh said.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Mr. Suoh," you say.

"Oh you must be Yoshiko," he said, "And you sir are?"

"I am Shigure Sohma," Shigure said introducing him.

"He's my guardian," you said before Shigure could say anything else.

"Oh, well, welcome to Ouran High School," Mr. Suoh said.

"Arigato gozaimasu," you say.

"Do you accept our invitation to coming to Ouran High School?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"Yes, I do accept. I am greatly honored, Mr. Suoh," you say politely.

"Well, then, you shall start school here tomorrow," Mr. Suoh said.

He takes something out of his drawer.

"I have an extra new set of uniform for you," he said as he hands you your new uniform packaged in plastic.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you say with a big smile while taking the uniform.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow here," Mr. Suoh said.

"Yes, sir. It's been nice meeting you," you say standing up and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sohma," Mr. Suoh said standing up and shaking Shigure's hand.

"Good bye," Mr. Suoh said.

You walk out towards the car and let out a sigh of relief. You and Shigure get in the car. You open the package that contained your uniform. You find a yellow dress and hold it up to take a good look at it. The dress was the shortest dress you have ever seen.

'That is a short dress; I think it's the shortest dress I'll ever wear. Geez...it even has puffy sleeves.'

"I think you'll look fantastic," Shigure said chuckling.

You didn't answer. You finally get back home at around 3:30 when Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki should be home.

"Tadaima (I'm home)!" you say as you open the door back home.

"Welcome home, Yoshiko!" Tohru said.

"How did it go?" Yuki asked.

"Quite well actually," you say, "I start tomorrow."

"How does the uniform look like?" Kyo asks.

Your face flushes.

"Umm, here it is," you say holding the dress up.

You see Kyo and Yuki's faces covered in a dark shade of red.

"Well, I'll help Tohru cook dinner tonight," you say going upstairs to your room to put your dress down. You come back down to help Tohru cook.

"Would you like me to make some onigiri (rice balls) tonight?" you ask.

"Sure, that would be wonderful!" Tohru said.

"Ok!" you say.

You finish dinner and finish eating and help wash the dishes. Then went up to read and within an hour you fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

BUZZ  
BUZZ

You turn the alarm off.

'Today's the first day!'

You put on the dress.

'Ok, it's going to be ok, I'll be fine, and it's just a little short. Ugh, the sleeves are so puffy... I'll live with it.'

You leave your hair down for today. You go downstairs.

"I don't want to be rude, Yoshiko, but is that dress a little bit short for you?" Tohru asks.

"It is but I don't have anything else to wear. I'll ask the principal to get another one. I hope it won't be such a hassle for him," you say.

"Ohay-" Yuki says looking at you and blushes.

You take some toast.

"Hey, good mor-" Kyo says and ends up blushing like Yuki.

"I know, I'll ask him today for a new uniform," you say walking out.

"Good luck!" Tohru says.

"Arigato!" you say.

Well, that's it for this time. Next time you are going to meet the Host Club! It would mean practically the world to me! Thank you! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya. **

"Good Luck!" Tohru says.

"Arigato!" you reply.

You found out that Ouran wasn't too far from home so you decided to walk there everyday. After a few minutes you finally reach your destination.

'Well, I guess I'll have to get used to seeing this campus everyday for school.'

You walk into the main building and go up the stairs.

'I think I'm lost. This campus is humongous!'

You turn and find a door and above it has a sign that reads, "The Third Music Room".

'There must be some people in here who know where the principal's office is.'

You open the door; a slight breeze rushes through your hair and flower petals come blowing towards your way.

"Welcome," 7 boys say.

"Hello?" you say.

"It's a girl," a little one with blonde hair says.

The taller blonde boy stands up and tilts your chins up toward him.

"Hello, I am the prince of the host club. The Host Club is a club where handsome men give their time to entertain young women," the tall blonde one said.

"Sumimasen (sorry in a formal way), I didn't mean interrupt you. I was just trying to find the principal's office," you say.

"Why are you looking for my father's office?" the tall blonde asked.

"Well, this uniform is a bit short on me and I was wondering if had an extra uniform that was a longer one," you said.

"We have extras," he replied.

"Really? If you don't mind may I have one?" you asked.

"Sure," he answered.

'They sure are nice to let give me a new uniform so easily.'

He took a uniform out of a random drawer in the room.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you said.

You go into a small dressing stall. This uniform was different than the yellow dress that you were wearing. This uniform was a shirt and skirt set. You liked it a lot better than the dress. When you finish you come out and thank them.

"Well, before you go let's find out what type you like. Do you like the wild type, the kid type, the little devil type, the cool type, the natural type, or me, the prince type," the blonde one asks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anyone right now," you say, "Also, not to be rude but just out of curiosity, aren't you a girl?" you asked the one who seemed to be the "natural type".

"But, how do you know?" they all gasp.

"Natural instincts I guess," you say.

'Besides, it's pretty much obvious...'

"Arigato gozaimasu for the uniform. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but my name is Yoshiko Mirikato," you say curtsying.

You make a quick turn and accidentally knocked over a clear glass bowl that was on a pedestal. You dive for it, but you miss.

"No!" you shout, "Sumimasen!"

'Crap.'

"That was going to be the auction, it was 9,000,000 yen," the one with a notebook and glasses said.

'I'm not surprised it's that expensive. Why would something so expensive be in a classroom?'

"How could I repay you?" you ask.

"You will do it the old fashioned way," the same one replied, "work."

"Ok, what will be my job?" you ask.

"You will become the first girl hostess," the one with the glasses replied again.

"Ok," you say, "that's fair enough."

"Yay!! Yoko will stay with us!" the little blonde one said.

'Hmmm, that one is just like Momiji!'

"Now since you are apart of the Host Club you should know our names," the tall blonde one said.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, the prince," the tall blonde one said.

"I am Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny!" the little small blonde one said, "That's Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori."

Hunny pointed the tallest one with black hair.

"Yo," Mori said in a low toned voice.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the one the glasses said.

"We're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," the twins said.

"And I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the one who was apparently a girl.

"It's been very nice to meet all of you!" you say cheerfully.

"You're a new student right? I haven't seen you in any classes," Tamaki said.

"Yes, I was accepted for my grading records from my old school. This is my first day in Ouran," you said.

"Oh really, I was also accepted for that," Haruhi said.

"That's awesome!" you said.

"Are you a fellow commoner like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Umm, I guess you could say that," you said.

'Commoner? That makes me sound like a peasant or something...'

"We have another commoner friend!" Hikaru and Kaoru both say, "Do you have commoner coffee?"

"Do you mean instant coffee? Well, I have some at home," you say.

"Yeah!" the twins say.

"The guests would like more commoner coffee," Kyoyasaid writing into his notebook.

"Now that you are part of the Host Club and you know us, let's play the Hikaru Kaoru game!" the twins say.

"Umm, do I have to figure out which one is which?" you ask.

They both nod.

"Well, I don't know you that well," you say.

"We will give you till the end of the week," they both say.

"Ok, that's fair enough," you say.

The bell rings.

"I guess it's time for class," you said, "I have Math first, if you don't mind could any of you show me where the Math classroom is?"

"Sure, I have Math first too," Haruhi said.

"Arigato, Haruhi," you say.

You and Haruhi walk to class. You take a seat right next to her.

"Hello, class," Sensei said.

"Ohayo, Sensei," the whole class chorused.

"Today we have a new student, her name is Yoshiko Mirikato," Sensei said.

Everyone turns their head to look at you.

"Ok, we will continue Geometry today. You will have a test on it this Friday. First, I have an announcement. We will host the Christmas Ball this is for all of the private schools in the county. Just a little announcement," he said.

Some people moaned at the mention of Geometry, but after they heard the information about the ball they cheered.

"Christmas Ball?" you inquired.

"Well, this is only my first year here too so I'm not completely informed about this. I'm sorry," Haruhi stated.

"Oh that's alright," you replied.

'I'll just ask someone from the host club later. Sounds quite interesting and fancy...'

"Here's a problem to figure out, it's a hard one so I will give you half of the class time. Starting now," he said.

You take out your Math notebook and start writing the question out. You solved it and checked it. You raised your hand up.

"Miss Mirikato, I'm surprised. Ok, what's the answer?" Sensei asked.

Everyone once again turned to look at you.

You answer it in a very complex form that almost no one in the class understood.

"Impressive, would you like to write how you figured it out on the board?" Sensei asked.

You nod your head understanding that you had to show that you did it right.

You get out of your chair, picked up a piece of chalk and started copying out of your notebook.

"Very good, Miss Mirikato," Sensei said once you were done writing the down the formulas on the board to lead to get the answers, "These are a few ways to get the answers, but I'm sure you know that class."

You walk back to your seat. You sit down.

"Good job, Yoshiko," Haruhi whispered to you.

"Arigato," you say with a smile.

For the rest of the class time you had to figure out geometry questions on a worksheet. The bell rung once again, it felt like it was screaming into your ear saying, "It's time for the next class!! Get up! Hurry your fat butt up!!"

You and Haruhi get up.

"So, what class do you have next?" you ask Haruhi.

"I have History," Haruhi said, "What about you?"

"I have Science," you said.

"Oh, I think Tamaki-san is in that, too," Haruhi said.

Haruhi gave you directions to the Science class.

"Arigato! See you, Haruhi," you say.

"See you at lunch!" Haruhi said.

You walk to the Science class, which Haruhi gave direction for.

"Hi, Tamaki!" you say as you see Tamaki walking into the Science classroom.

"My daughter!" Tamaki shouted as he ran to give you a hug.

'Daughter?'

"Ugh," you said as you were getting all your juices squeezed out of you.

You sit down next to Tamaki in Science. Science goes by in a flash and the bell rings once again, and it's time for lunch.

You follow Tamaki to the cafeteria and meet everyone at the lunch table. You sit down. Everyone finally sits down and eats. You take out your lunch from your book bag.

"Is that commoner food? It's the same as Haruhi's," Tamaki asks.

The whole host club gathers around to stare at your food.

"I guess so," you said, "I have a question for you guys. What is the Christmas Ball?"

"Well, it's a ball that the four private schools in the county take turns hosting every Christmas. This year it's our turn," Tamaki explained.

"And as the Host Club we have the responsibility of organizing it," Kyoya said.

"I see! I think this is going to be fun!!" you responded.

"Where do your parents work at?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Umm, well, my parents aren't here," you say.

"Where do they live," the twins ask.

"Well, actually they aren't precisely living," you said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yoshiko," Haruhi said.

"No, no, it's not your fault," you said.

"How did they…" Hunny started.

"Well, they were in a fire while I was at a sleepover," you said.

"Who do you live with now?" Tamaki asks.

"I live with the Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma and Tohru Honda, they are very nice people," you said.

"Shigure Sohma, isn't he a novelist?" Kyoya asks.

"Yes, actually he is," you said, "Have you heard of him?"

"I've read some of his books," Kyoya said.

You just blush.

'You have? Must be one heck of a perv to read those kinds of books...'

"When is volume 2 coming out?" Kyoya asks.

You just smile unsurely.

"He's working on it right now actually, maybe I could give you the first copy before it comes out," you say.

"Oh, no thank you, I can already do that," Kyoya said.

"Ok," you said.

"Let's give you a visit sometime!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'll ask and I'll give you guys an answer tomorrow," you said.

"Yea!" Hikaru and Kaoru both say.

It was time for free period, also known as Host Club time. You follow everyone else to the Third Music Room.

"Here, you have to wear this," Kyoya said shoving a dress and shoes into your arms.

"Umm, ok, but could you explain the concept of being a host?" you asked.

"You are our first girl host, but it's the same concept as we do. You have to entertain the boys, in other words small talk, flirt, and tell them about yourself. Do whatever you need to get them interested," Kyoya said pushing you towards the dressing stall.

You change; the dress was a powder pink silk dress that was a spaghetti strap. You slipped on the shoes. They were hot pink high heeled, you know the ones that are covered in straps. You brushed your hair to look your best.

You walk out.

Tamaki just blushed and the twins blushed.

"Well, I think it's obvious I'm a girl," you say.

Haruhi laughs.

"Everyone ready?" you ask.

"It starts in 3, 2, 1," Haruhicounts down while looking up at the clock right above the door.

"Welcome," you all say.

"Look, I told you there was a new girl host," you hear a boy say to another guy.

You just smile and look your best.

"She's hot," a guy said.

That statement sent some color into your face.

You walk over to your couch, where you were supposed to host.

'This is amazing for a music room!'

A huge line formed in your section. The first guy sat down next to you.

"Hello," you say.

"Hi, Yoshiko," he said, "What do like?"

You hear a lot of girls going crazy in the section Hikaru and Kaoru were. You couldn't help, but look.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said holding Kaoru in his arms.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said looking defenseless.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru said.

"Now I am, because of you," Kaoru said.

The girls squeal.

'Well, I guess Hikaru is the one who really takes charge of the acting.'

"Well, I love animals," you say, "What do you like?"

"You," he said.

"You're too kind," you say laughing nervously.

He leans towards you about to kiss you, as you slowly back away.

"Next," Kyoya said.

"Hello," you say.

"Hi," the next guy says.

There was silence between both of you.

"Umm, what's your favorite flower?" he asks.

"Actually I like all flowers. I wouldn't be able to choose, they're all just so lively and colorful," you say.

It went like this for another 15 guys. The bell finally rung once again, signaling it was time for classes.

"Please come again," you all say to the guests.

The doors close.

"After having Yoshiko as one of the hosts we gain more money and have more costumers," Kyoya says.

"Ok, I'm going to change back, thank you for lending me the clothes Kyoya," you say.

"You can keep it," Kyoya said.

"Really? I couldn't," you say.

"No, keep it," he said.

"Arigato gozaimasu," you said.

"Umm, Yoshiko, I don't think you have time to change, it's time for class," Haruhi said.

"Oh ok, I'll just change after school then," you say.

Next you had History, then after you had Art. School was finally over after that.

"Arigato! See you guys tomorrow!" you say.

"Bye!" they all say.

"Remember to let everyone know that we will visit Yoko!" Hunny said.

"Don't worry, Hunny! I won't forget to ask!" you say.

'Ok now time to change.'

You go to the girl's bathroom. When you get there the line was so long it lead out of the bathroom.

'How can the frikin bathroom line be so long? I'll just go home and change.'

You start walking home. Once you get home you open the door.

"Tadaima!" you say.

"Hi! Welcome back, Yoshiko!" Tohru said.

"Arigato!" you say.

"You look pretty! Is that your new uniform?" Tohru asks.

"Umm, actually no, I'm part of the Host Club at school," you say.

"Host club?" Yuki said.

He looks at you and blushes.

"Yes, I made some new friends and you see the Host Club entertains other people and small talk with the opposite gender. I have to repay the club for knocking over their glass bowl," you say.

"I see," Yuki said.

"Where's Kyo?" you ask.

"He's in the other room training," Tohru answers.

"Ok, Arigato," you say.

You knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Kyo asks.

"Hi," you say as you open the door.

He was sitting down lifting up a couple dumbbells. So, he turned around to look at you. He quickly turn back around and started blushing. That only made you blush too.

"Why are you wearing that stupid _thing_," he asks.

"Oh, I'll go change, if it looks so horrible," you said thinking that he meant it in a bad way.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that," Kyo said.

"Ok, then I won't change… Kyo is there anything wrong?" you ask.

"It's just nothing," he answered.

"Ok, I'm going up to change," you said.

"Wait, uh, would you like to…" Kyo said hesitantly.

"Like to?" you asked.

"Well, our dance is soon and would you like to go with me?" Kyo asked with his back facing you.

"Kyo, I'd love too, only if you come with me to the Christmas Ball at school," you said.

"Umm, sure?" Kyo answered.

"Great!" you said leaving the room.

"You look good in that dress Yoshiko," Kyo said quickly before you closed the door.

"Arigato," you said quietly with a smile and closed the door gently.

You changed and help Tohru cook dinner, you washed the dishes, and you went up stairs because you were so drowsy you plopped on top of the bed and fell asleep with a gentle smile on.

'Today could have never been better.'

So, I think Kyo has something for you and maybe you feel the same. That's it for this time here! Come back for next time's part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own any of the characters of Ouran High School and Fruits Basket. They all belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya

**The Next Morning**

BUZZ  
BUZZ

You turn it off and automatically hop out of bed. You get dressed to you new uniform that the Host Club gave to you.

'A new day at Ouran High School starts again today.'

You make you bed and today you put your hair up in a pony tail. You look out your window and see Kyo training once again in the forest. You go downstairs to pack your lunch and eat breakfast.

"Good morning," you say to Kyo.

"Good morning," he replied.

You start packing your lunch.

"So, training going well?" you ask.

"How do you know?" Kyo asks.

"I don't know; how do I know about your training?" you questioned with a smirk.

"Smartass," Kyo replied.

You finish packing your lunch and see Tohru coming down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Tohru-kun," you say.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yoshiko," Tohru replies.

"I found someone Momiji might have fun playing with," you said.

"Why the hell would you want to find another brat for him to play with?" Kyo asks.

"Well, he happened to be in the Host Club, so I just thought maybe they would enjoy each other's company," you said.

"Oh, so Yoshiko, is that your new uniform?" Tohru asks you.

"Yes this is my real new uniform," you said giggling a little, "Oh I need to ask Shigure for something."

As you walk out to get Shigure you see Yuki.

"Ohayo, Yuki!" you say with a smile.

Yuki doesn't say anything.

"Yuki, are you feeling ok?" you ask.

He puts it head on your shoulder.

"Yuki isn't a morning person," Tohru said.

"I see... Wait Kyo, if Yuki's half asleep why don't you attack him then?" you ask.

Kyo doesn't answer.

"Ah, well, Kyo has tried except…" Tohru started.

"It's because that damn rat is holding back and going easy on me!!" Kyo bellowed.

Yuki all of a sudden lifted up his head.

"Yuki are you feeling better," you asked.

"Yes, I feel better thank you, Miss Mirikato," Yuki said, "I just woke up because of that stupid cat's annoying voice."

"Yuki, I think that it's been a pretty long time we've known each other and you should call me by my first name. You have been very polite to me," you said.

"Ok, Yoshiko," Yuki said, "Oh yeah, and the only reason I woke up was because of the stupid cat's annoying voice."

"Did you just call me stupid, you damn rat??" Kyo said.

"You just caught on, baka neko (stupid cat)?" Yuki replied.

"Umm, I'll be going," you said, "Bye!"

"Bye, Yoshiko!" Tohru said.

"Bye," Yuki said while fighting Kyo.

"See... ya," Kyo said hesitantly.

"Oh Shigure!" you said as you see him sitting on a cushion reading the newspaper while you were about to run out the door.

"Yes?" Shigure inquired.

"Is it ok if some of my friends visit sometime soon?" you asked.

"Sure, but who are your friends?" Shigure asked.

"The Host Club," you say, "Ok, bye!"

You rushed out the door.

When you got to school you went the main building, and went to the Third Music Room. You heard someone playing the piano. You quietly opened the door and saw Tamaki playing it. You quietly tiptoed into the room. You stood behind him and listened until he finished playing.

'I didn't know Tamaki could play the piano, but what do I know, I've only been here for a day.'

"You play beautifully," you say once he's done.  
(Total "Corpse Bride" Moment...)

"Arigato," Tamaki replied a little startled.

"Shigure said you guys can visit," you told him.

"That's great my daughter!" Tamaki said hugging you.

You hesitate to hug him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say, that I'm not used to hugs," you said smiling.

"Mother, we can visit our daughter's home!" Tamaki said.

'Mother??'

"I'll schedule the visit tonight," Kyoya said.

"Ah! Tonight, umm… ok! You guys can come home with me then today," you said.

"Yeah we can visit Yoko's house!!" Hunny said.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet too, Hunny. His name is Momiji," you said.

"Yay, I get to meet Momiji-kun!!" Hunny said.

"Here," Tamaki said handing you a cell phone.

"What's this?" you questioned.

"It's your own cell phone to contact us," Tamaki explained.

"Oh no, I can't take this," you said, "Besides I still owe you guys money."

"Well, you take this because you are part of the club now and you need it so we can contact you," Tamaki said, "All of our numbers are already on here and are already assigned to speed numbers. I'm number 2, I should be number 1, but that's stupid voicemail."

"Yes, and all of our birthdays are on here too so it rings an alarm when it's one of our birthdays," Kyoya said.

"When's your birthday?" Haruhi asked.

"November 6," you said.

"Wait… today's the…well, that's in a few days!" Haruhi said.

You just smile.

Class started and you guys all left. Time flew by during class and by the time you knew it, it was already time for lunch. You walked the cafeteria with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You know I don't think I need the rest of the week to guess who you guys are," you said, "I think I know."

"Who's Hikaru?" they both said.

"You are," you pointed to Hikaru who's on the right hand side.

"Wrong," they both said.

"Ha, you guys are pretty good actors, I have to say. Acting is, somewhat, on the fine line of lying. So, I say you guys are lying," you replied.

"What makes you so sure," they both said looking at you suspiciously.

"Well, Hikaru takes charge of all the "acts" when we're hosting, and Hikaru is a step rougher than Kaoru. Besides, if you listen closely your voices are different," you said.

They both look at you amazed.

"That's basically what Haruhi said," Kaoru said.

You sat down next to Kaoru and Haruhi at the lunch table.

"So, we'll go home with you today and visit you," Kyoya said.

"Could we stay for dinner?" Hunny said.

"It's ok by me, but I have to ask Shigure 'bout dinner," you said.

"Where was your old school before this?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaibara High School, wasn't it?" Kyoya said.

"How do you know?" you asked.

"Never underestimate me," Kyoya said.

You just started laughing. Everyone looks at you confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are just too serious, Kyoya," you say.

Kyoya just smiles and pushes his glasses up.

"What is our theme today for the Host Club?" you ask.

"Hawaii," Tamaki said.

"Uhh, meaning I have to wear…" you timidly said.

"Hula skirt and bikini top," Kyoya said.

The twins and Tamaki blushed. Your mouth hung open and you shift your ears up. (Yes you can move your ears).

"You still have to repay the debt you owe to us," Kyoya said.

You just blushed.

"Umm, it might be rude, but may I just wear a Hawaiian dress?" you asked.

"No, because we will definitely get more guests to sign up for you," Kyoya said smirking, "besides this way you could repay your debt faster."

You took in a chock-full of air and let it out.

"Ok! I'll do it!" you said while a dark shade of red daubs your face.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi said.

"Yes!" you said bravely.

15 minutes later you changed into your outfit.

"Umm, I'm not sure about this anymore," you said inside looking at yourself in the mirror.

"Come out here and let us see!" Hikaru said.

"Are you sure?" you asked.

"Yep!" Kaoru said.

"I mean really are you sure?" you asked.

"I'm sure Yoko looks pretty," Hunny said.

"Yeah," Mori said in his low toned voice.

'I really don't think so.'

You are wearing a green grass skirt, like a hula dancer, and a pale blue bikini top with the traditional Hawaiian flower pattern.

"I mean are you positive?" you asked.

Tamaki pulled open the stall cover. You blushed into a caliginous shade of red. You tried covering yourself with your arms. All the boys blushed. You broke out into a nervous smile. You examined them and all the boys, and Haruhi, were dressed up in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"I think you look pretty, Yoshiko! Don't you guys agree?" Haruhi said.

"Uhhhh…" all the boys said.

You could help but break out into a smile, which made everyone else smile.

"Well, ready?" you said walking out, while putting your arms around yourself. 'I feel fairly exposed.'

You all took you places in front of the door. This time you sat in the center chair with Haruhi standing to your right hand side, Tamaki standing in the left side, the twins behind you in the center, Kyoya to the right of them, and Hunny and Mori standing to the left.

"3, 2, 1," both Haruhi and you said.

"Welcome," all of Hosts said.

Once again the daily routine, but this time it went overtime and everyone was late to class and once again you couldn't change.

'I can't go home like this, everyone will freak! But, I can't go now, class today is really important. I guess I just have to. I can't believe the teachers allowed me to wear this to class. Pervy teachers...'

Once class ended you and all of the Host Club started walking towards your home.

"Do you want to ride the limo?" Tamaki asked.

"If you want to, but my house is only about 3 minutes away," you said.

"Ok! Let's try to walk," Tamaki said.

Once you got to your house the whole Host Club, except you and Haruhi, were panting.

"Well, we're here," you said, "Are you ok? Would you guys like some water or tea?"

You opened the door.

"Tadaima! I brought my friends," you said.

"Welcome back, Yoshiko!" Shigure said, "Umm, let me ask you once again, are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

"Yes, I am positive," you answered.

"Here are my friends," you said.

"Hi," the Host Club responded.

"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma and welcome to my humble home," Shigure said.

"Oh, Ayame!" you said.

"Hello my darling, Yoshiko. Oh look you look so beautiful, let me give you a kiss from my generosity," Ayame said titling you chin.

"Welcome ba…" Yuki said, "What are you doing here!?"

Yuki went behind Ayame and hit him in the head.

"Welcome back, Yoshiko. Umm, you look beautiful," Yuki said blushing.

"Hi, Yuki, and thank you. These are my friends from Ouran, they're the Host Club," you said.

"Hey," Kyo said coming down the stairs and ended up flushing like Yuki, "teachers allow you to dress like that during class?"

"Hi! Umm, I guess they don't care, they haven't said anything yet," you said.

"What the hell is he here for??" Kyo said looking at Ayame.

"Well, don't you enjoy my company Kyonkitchi?" Ayame asked.

"Don't call me that!!" Kyo said.

"Umm, where's Tohru?" you asked.

"She went to get grocery, and why the hell are all these people here?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, don't be so rude to our guests," Shigure said.

"Hello, Yoshiko," Hatori said smoking his cigarette.

"Hi, Hatori!" you said, "Is it ok if the Host club also stays for dinner?"

"Why not?" Shigure said, "Did I forget to mention Momiji and Haru are here too?"

"Well, I guess we have a full house tonight!" you say.

Well, the third is finished! See what happens when there's a full house next time! Until next time! Please leave a review, I would really like to know what you guys think about this part or even the entire story so far. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own any of these characters, except my own, they all belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya.

"I guess we have a full house tonight," you say.

'Let's see the Host Club, that's 7, then Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori, that's 3, which makes 10. Then we have Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, that's 3 more, which makes 13 people. Then, we still have Haru and Momiji, 15 people. That's a lot of people.'

"Wait is anyone else coming, Shigure?" you ask.

"Not of my knowledge," Shigure answered.

"Ok, well, we won't be able to fit everyone in here... let's see... why don't we have an outdoor dinner tonight!" you say.

"That's sounds great!" Haruhi said.

"My daughter comes up with such great ideas!" Tamaki said.

"Daughter?!" Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all say at once.

Hatori just smokes his cigarette acting like nothing's wrong. Ayame just ignored the whole thing.

"Umm, well, I don't really get it myself. So, I'm assuming it's according to the ranking in the Host Club, Tamaki is considered the King and Prince, so that makes me in the ranking with Haruhi his "daughters"," you say while forming quotations in the air when you said daughters.

There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe introducing them might help," you say with a smile.

Everyone nods.

"Ok, well, this is Tamaki he's known as the prince or king. Here's Kyoya, ranking second, he organizes most of the hostings and manages the funds. This is Hunny, and here's Mori. This is Kaoru and Hikaru, they're twins and here's Haruhi," you say.

"Wait, are you a girl?" Kyo asks pointing at Haruhi.

"Kyo that's not polite to point," Shigure said.

"Yes, no, possibly?" Haruhi answers.

Kyo looks at her suspciously

"And everyone, this is the Sohma family. This is Shigure Sohma, the novelist, as you might know, this is Yuki Sohma, here's Kyo Sohma, Hatori Sohma, and Ayame Sohma," you say, "And Tohru is out for now buying groceries. Haru and Momiji are soon to be here to join us too."

"Well, it's been very nice to meet all of you," Haruhi said.

"Kyoya would you like to read Shigure's newest volume?" you say then you turn to Shigure, "Shigure, Kyoya is one of your loyal novel readers.

"Oh really? Well, it's good to know that I have loyal readers," Shigure said.

"I think I'm going to change," you say looking down at yourself and looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi just nodded.

"Oh wait! I brought you and Tohru one of my newest designs! You have pink and Tohru has yellow," Ayame said handing you a dress on a hanger and covered in white plastic so you weren't able to see it.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ayame!" you say.

"Now, go ahead and try it on. Shoo shoo!" Ayame said.

"Is it ok if I leave you guys alone for a few minutes?" you ask everyone.

They all chorused with a, "Sure", "Yeah," and "Go ahead".

"Ok," you say.

You go upstairs to your room to change. You go into your room and close the door. You take off the plastic over the dress. It reveals a beautiful pink dress that look somewhat like the Belle's dress from Beauty and Beast © Disney. There were gloves that went along with the dress. You tried the dress on then, it slipped off your shoulders, so you felt a little exposed because you didn't usually wear these kinds of outfits. You next slipped on the gloves.

'It's beautiful, Ayame, but I could never go downstairs like this.'

A few minutes pass.

"Isn't Yoshiko taking an awful long time?" Tamaki asked.

"She is isn't she?" Shigure said.

"Maybe she should go check on her," Kyoya said.

"Do you have any candy?" Hunny said.

"Let's go up and see how she's doing on the dress," Ayame said.

'Oh shizz… They're coming up!'

You hear them coming up the stairs.

"Yoshiko, are you alright in there?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine," you said barricading the door.

"Could we see you in the dress I made for you?" Ayame said.

"Umm, well, ok," you said.

There was a little pause of silence.

"Are you coming out?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Wait, who's out there right now?" you asked.

"Well, all of us," Tamaki said.

"Ok," you say.

"I'm opening the door," Kyoya said.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

You hear them trying to force the door open. They finally were able to force the door open. You put your hands in front of you. Nobody said anything. You just put on a small smile and blush a little. You saw that every single one of them was blushing. Then, Haruhi stepped next to you and said, "Now doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yes, if I may take the kiss from the beautiful, Yoshiko," Ayame said as he tilted your chin and was about to kiss you.

Right when Yuki, Kyo, the twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki hit him, you didn't want him to steal your first kiss, so you yourself stomped on his toe, and HARD.

'No way are you ever going to EVER kiss me. Sumimasen, Ayame.'

Ayame just fell on to the floor.

"Is he ok?!" you asked.

"Probably all the hits caused him this," Hatori said.

"Or maybe it was the stomp on the toe," Shigure suggested.

"What?! Sumimasen, Ayame!" you say.

"I'm okay," Ayame said sitting up.

"Boys…," Haruhi and you both sigh.

'I'm never going to understand them…'

"I think I'm going to change, I really don't want to get this dress soiled," you say.

The boys just stay there staring at you.

"Shigure, Ayame, let's go," Hatori said.

"I'm going to _change_," you say.

They still stayed there still. You push all of them out, Haruhi helped drag some of the Host Club out, Hatori dragged out Shigure and Ayame, and you closed the door. You change into simple jeans and a pink t-shirt. You then went downstairs.

"Tohru you're back!" you say.

"Maybe I should go back, we have more guests then I expected," Tohru said.

"I should go, you just came back, stay here," you say.

"Are you sure?" Tohru inquired.

"Yes, don't worry," you said.

"Could we come too?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, why not?" you said.

So, you and the Host Club went down to the market to buy some more groceries.

"Yoko, could we get some sweets?" Hunny asked.

"Sure, I bet Momiji would like some too. Maybe we should get some for everyone," you say.

"Why don't we bake a cake for everyone?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sounds great!" you say.

You go walking into the baking goods aisle.

"What else should we have for dinner?" you questioned.

"Seafood Nabe?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, that good, we have a lot of people. Oh, but Hatori doesn't like seafood," you said.

"Is he allergic?" Kyoya asked.

"Uhh, yes, well, I guess you could say that. Oh…ummm… ok, he is," you said hesitantly.

"Soba," Mori said.

"Oh that's a great idea, Mori!" you said happily.

"Maybe I should ask Harold to drop by some Ootoro," Tamaki suggested.

"Ootoro?" you asked.

"You've never had Ootoro?" Hunny said.

You shook your head.

"She's never lived!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

"Ootoro," Haruhi said while her eyes begin to look possessed.

"Haruhi?" you asked.

"Bring Ootoro!!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki.

Tamaki flipped open his cell phone.

"Harold, bring me some Ootoro, in precisely in 20 minutes," Tamaki said flipping his phone closed.

"Are you sure it's ok with him?" you said.

"Obviously, he's rich," Haruhi saying it a matter-of-factly.

"Does he need directions?" you questioned.

"No, our phones have tracking devices," Tamaki said, "You have one too."

"Wow. Yet…somewhat disturbing," you said quietly to yourself.

"Let's get some vegetables," you said.

You pick some vegetables out to cook for dinner.

"Ok, I think we're done," you said as you were walking towards the cashier.

Tamaki starts taking out his money.

"No, really don't," you said.

"They're rich they can do whatever they want to," Haruhi whispered into your ear.

"Please don't, Tamaki. You're already giving us the Ootoro," you said looking with big eyes and glittering convincingly.

"Ok," Tamaki said putting his money away and gazing into your eyes.

Then, you paid and all of you walked back to the house. By that time Haru and Momiji were there.

"Hi Momiji!" you said.

"Yoshiko-ko!!" Momiji said running.

You caught him on time right before he hugged you and transformed.

"Momiji, stop!" you said.

He stopped right in his tracks.

"Here I'll get you a lollipop," you said, "But, first, I want you to meet my friends. This is Haruhi, here's Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny."

Kyo came into the living room and saw Hunny and Momiji.

"Hell no! There are two of them!" Kyo said looking like he's going to go psycho.

"Hi Kyo," you said.

"Welcome back...why in hell's name are two of THOSE doing here," he said.

"I'm going to put the groceries down and get Momiji a lollipop," you said.

You walk into the kitchen, and set the things down.

"Hi Tohru!" you said.

"Welcome back, Yoshiko," Tohru replies.

"I bought some soba, vegetables, and a cake for dessert," you said.

"Arigato, Yoshiko," Tohru said.

"So, did you pick anything out for the Christmas ball?" you inquired.

"No, not yet," Tohru said.

"Ok, why don't we go together to Ayame's shop? Along with Haruhi, a girl's day, we can get the dresses and eat lunch together, and then maybe the boys can join us to go shopping," you said.

"That's a great idea! I'll go for it," Tohru said.

"Want to do it on, Saturday?" you said.

"Isn't that your birthday?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Don't you want to just stay home and have a birthday party," Tohru said looking a bit nervous and started to act a little frantic.

"I think shopping with my closest friends is a great party itself," you said happily.

"I'll be right back, I have to give Momiji his lollipop and ask Haruhi about Saturday," you said, "I'm glad you agreed Tohru."

'It's too easy to figure out surprise birthday parties. Nothing can get past me. mental smirk But, I think that shopping day would be fun.'

You go back outside to give Momiji his lollipop and tell Haruhi about Saturday.

"Here Momiji, your lollipop," you say as you hand him the lollipop.

"Yea!! Arigato, Yoshiko-ko," Momiji said as he took the lollipop from you.

"Hey, Haruhi," you said.

"Yeah," Haruhi said.

"Tohru and I were thinking for all three of our Christmas balls we should get something to wear, and we could go to Ayame's shop to get a dress, then, go eat, and shop with the boys on Saturday. Do you want to?" you asked.

"Wait…Saturday, Saturday… isn't that your birthday?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it is why?" you said.

"Well, I mean don't you want to stay home and have a birthday party or something," Haruhi said.

"That's what Tohru said, and I think shopping with my closest friends would be a great party," you said.

"Ok, I'll go!" Haruhi said.

"Sweet!" you said.

You see Haru walk into the house.

"Hey Haru!" you say.

Then, all of a sudden Haru starts charging at you and rams you against the wall. You examined his face, his pupils in his eyes were almost complete black, all of the muscles in his face were tense, and you knew what that meant, Black Haru.

"Haru?" you ask, "Oh no, you've gone black."

"Yoshiko??" Kyo yells.

"I'm…in here," you say.

"Haru's gon-" Kyo said.

"Yeah, umm," you said.

Haru tilts your chin up to his face.

"Well, long time no see," he said.

"Haru please, don't do this. You don't want to do something you might regret for the rest of your life," you said.

"Oh, but I won't regret this," Haru said teasingly.

"Haru, don't I know the real you wouldn't do this," you said, "I know you're in there Haru. I don't want to hurt you."

His eyes slowly transformed to normal, he became less tense.

"Haru?" you asked questioning if he was alright.

"Sumimasen, I didn't know what went over me," Haru replied putting his hand on his face.

You just smiled.

"I stopped Black Haru," you said laughing, "Wow, that's just awesome."

Haruhi just stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, well, Haru has umm… two split personalities; the Sohmas call them "black" and "white". You don't want to be there when he's black," you said.

"And I just witnessed the black side of Haru?" Haruhi inquired.

You just nod.

"Hey where are the other guys?" you asked Kyo.

"They're outside on the porch setting up the things dinner," Kyo responded.

"Ok I'll help Tohru, Haruhi want to help, or go outside with the guys?" you asked.

"I think I'll stay here, it's safer," Haruhi said.

You just grin.

So, for the next hour and a half you, Haruhi, and Tohru were cooking. Then, once you finally finish you go outside and set the food down. All of you sat down on chairs and ate on a wooden table that Shigure apparently had. Here's the order of people sitting down. Hatori, then Hatori's left hand side Ayame, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyo, you, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Momiji, then, lastly Haru. You see everyone talking.

'I'm so glad everyone's getting along.'

"Yoshiko, Saturday night, meet me at the Bombay Hotel at precisely 10:00 PM," Kyo whispered to you.

You looked at him suspiciously, smiled, and replied, "Ok."

The door bell rings. You go and open it.

"Ah I'm sorry I'm late," the man says, "Here's the Ootoro for Master Tamaki.

"Oh Arigato," you answer and take the silver platter.

You take it outside.

"Is that the Ootoro?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, yes it is," you said.

Haruhi took the platter and ate the whole thing.

"Wow, Haruhi," you said.

"So, what are you going to do for the talent show, Yoshiko?" Tamaki asked.

All of a sudden the whole table became quiet to listen to your answer.

"There's a talent show??" you questioned.

"Yes, there's one right before the Christmas Ball," Kyoya explained while pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, ah, well…," you began.

"Do you want to?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't," you say.

"Oh, but you have to! The Host Club is hosting it!" Tamaki said.

"Yoshiko, you should dance," Tohru suggested.

"Wait, how do you know -" you questioned.

"Well, I happen to pass by your room and see you dance," Tohru said.

You flush.

"Ok then, Yoshiko will dance for the talent show," Tamaki said.

"I-I," you hesitate to say.

"Why don't you dance for us, Yoshiko?" Kyoya inquired.

"Right now?" you asked.

"Sure, why not?" Shigure said.

"Heh heh, I don't think so," you said.

"C'mon, it can't be _that _bad," the twins said.

"Well, you dance everything very well," Tohru said.

"Why thank you, Tohru," you said.

"So…why don't you dance," the twins said.

"It's break dancing and I can't do that on the grass," you said before you left your seat.

"BREAK DANCE??" Everyone except Tohru exclaimed.

"She's wonderful! When you see her you'll see!" Tohru said.

'Aww, Arigato Tohru.'

"I'll do it for the talent show, but I won't right now. I-it's bad for your...your...digestive system," you answered.

"AWWWWW…" the twins said.

"Sorry," you said.

"She's right, though," Hatori stated.

"Where's Tohru and Haruhi?" you asked just noticing.

There was no reply. Then, a few seconds after Haruhi and Tohru came out with a big cake with candles and icing.

"Happy Birthday!" they both said.

"You guys!! You didn't!!" you cried.

You smiled such a big smile it started to make your cheeks sore, but you didn't care. This is the closest you could ever get to even have true friends because they are true friends. They started to sing Happy Birthday to you.

"I love you guys!" you said.

"So, will you marry me?" Shigure asked.

"No," you answered bluntly.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you said hugging Tohru and Haruhi tight.

"Don't we get anything?" Shigure asked.

"Arigato gozaimasu to everyone, for giving me the best pre-birthday ever," you said.

"Time to make a wish!" Momiji and Hunny both said.

"Ok," you responded.

You closed you eyes and thought.

'I wish this moment could last forever…and…that both balls will turn out great. And... that I get a plasma t.v. for my birthday.'

You opened your eyes and blew out the candles.

"So, what did you wish for?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you, because it wouldn't come true," you said teasingly.

They just looked at you and pouted.

All of you had such a great time. When it was time for everyone to go home you couldn't believe what a day you had.

"See you tomorrow!" the Host Club shouted when they were half way down the street.

"Bye!! See you tomorrow!" you shouted back at them.

"Gure, may I sleep here tonight?" Ayame asks.

"NO!" Kyo shouts.

"Get out of here!" Yuki yelled at his brother.

"Ayame let's go," Hatori said.

"Ok, could I drive?" Ayame asked.

"I'll drive," Hatori answered bluntly.

"Bye! Drive safely!" you say.

"Ahh, I'm so full!" Shigure said, "Did you know that soba makes your nails turn yellow?"

"Do they really?" you asked.

"Don't believe him!" Kyo shouts at you.

"Oh," you laugh, "It's getting late; I think I'm going to retire to my room."

"Ok, good night," Kyo said.

"Good night, Yoshiko," Yuki said.

You go upstairs, change and lie in your bed thinking:

'Arigato everyone for…every…thing."

Well, isn't that such a cute ending! I hope you enjoyed this one! See you guys soon! Please review!! :) Also, check this out: /watch?vvheI5YzKTLY One of my awesome friends sang it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy this chappie!!

**Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own any of these Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket characters! They belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya. Thanx!

**Saturday Morning**

'Today's my birthday. Shopping's today!'

You picked out a white frilly skirt that ends a few inches above your knee and a pink t-shirt. Then, you put on the watch that your mom gave to you on your 12th birthday.

'Today I'm turning 17. Only one more year till I'm an adult, man, that sucks. mental rasberry'

You go downstairs and you get this weird feeling that other people are down there too. So, you slowly and carefully tiptoe down the stairs making sure you don't make noise. Once you step down the last stair you put you back on the wall (you're at Shigure's house, so there's a wall that hides the stairs.) You peek to see if anyone's down there, but you see didn't anyone the lights were still off.

'Wait... I feel like someone's following me.'

You quickly turn around, you saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru, and then they shot their poppers. The poppers had glitter inside them, but that wasn't what scared you, you never really liked the big popping noise which really was a wake up call in the morning. You screamed and fell back.

You scream. Someone catches you; you look up to see who it was. Tamaki was the one who caught you, Mori was right there next to him about to support him, and Kyo was also next to him about to catch you, but he couldn't, because he knew he would transform in front of everyone.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Yoshiko!!" everyone screamed.

"Haha!! You guys are awesome," you said as you stood up and had a big smile across your face.

You saw that the Host Club, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were here.

"Did you know that we were here?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, "We were following you since you got out of your room and we saw you check in anyone was here."

"Well, no I didn't know you guys were here, but you that feeling when you kind of know that people are here," you said, "I thought I felt someone following me."

You gave a glare to Hikaru and Kaoru, just in a fun way. Then broke out into a smile.

"But, we aren't some_one_ we're some people," the twins both protested.

"What time did you guys get here? It's only 7:30," you said.

"About 6:00," the Host Club replied.

"We got here about 7:00," Haru said.

"That early? For this, my birthday? Are you sure that wasn't a burden?" you asked.

"But, the thing is we wanted to do it, so it wasn't a burden," Yuki said.

"It wasn't a burden so shut up," Hiro said.

"Hiro, be nice to sissy," Kisa said.

"What took you so long to do?" you inquired standing up; you were still facing the stairs so you didn't see anything. Kyoya turned on the lights, you turned around. The room was filled with desserts and a humongous cake on the table, then above the table hung, not a paper banner, but you couldn't tell what material it was but it said, "Happy Birthday Yoshiko!" Balloons were everywhere.

"No way! No way!" you said, "Aww, this is the best birthday ever! Having all my closest friends over and giving me a surprise birthday party. This was the first surprise birthday party that I was actually surprised at. I love you guys!!"

You were waiting for Shigure to make his, "Will you marry me?" remark. But, he didn't.

"Hey, this is the first time Shigure didn't say anything about marrying me," you said.

"Will you…" Shigure began.

"Save it," you interrupted.

"When are going to open the presents?" Hunny asked.

"You guys even got me presents??" you exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, what kind of a birthday when you don't have presents?" the twins remarked.

"Well, I thought this was already enough, this is a lot! I consider this luxury already," you said, "How about I open the presents after Tohru, Haruhi, and I get the dresses," you said.

"Yeah that's fine with me," Hunny said.

"While we are out, you guys can pig out on the dessert," you said.

"Shall we go?" Haruhi said.

"Sure," Tohru said.

"It's about 10:00 AM. Ayame's shop should be open when we get there," you said.

You, Haruhi, and Tohru start walking towards Ayame's shop to get your dresses. When you got there it was about 10:30. You all walk into the shop.

"Ohayo, Ayame-kun!" you say.

"Hi Ayame," Tohru said.

"Hello," Haruhi said.

"Hi girls!" Ayame said running towards you in a dress that looked like a maid's outfit.

"Must be one of his newest designs," you said.

Haruhi just stood there with her mouth gaping.

"Are you girls here to buy your Christmas ball gowns?" Ayame questioned.

"Actually yes," you said.

"Mine! Please find a dress for these girls," Ayame said.

"Yes, Ayame," Mine said with her eyes glowing, "Who shall go first?"

"Haruhi, do you want to?" you asked.

"S-sure," Haruhi said somewht scared.

"Hmm, find her a light shade of red, not crimson, but something a little lighter would be good," Ayame said.

"Yes, Ayame," Mine said, "Now shall we get you started?"

"Ok," Haruhi said a little nervous.

Mine took Haruhi into the little still behind the curtain. You and Tohru look at each other and give each other a big grin.

"I'm so happy, today has been the best day of my life because of you and everyone else. Arigato," you said to Tohru.

"Oh, but you deserve it," Tohru said.

"So, do you," you said.

"Done!" Mine shouted.

Haruhi stepped out.

"Haruhi!! You look so pretty!" you said.

Haruhi was wearing a red dress. It was a dark velvet red. It was a spaghetti strap dress.

"You look wonderful!" Tohru said.

"Arigato," Haruhi said.

"Gomen, Ayame. I couldn't fine a lighter shade of red. I found this one, it's a darker shade than crimson, but I thought it might work," Mine said.

"No, no, it'll work. Fantastic job, Mine," Ayame responded.

"You should come with us to the Kaibara High School Christmas ball since you can't really wear that to the Ouran ball...ya know?" you said, "What do you think Tohru?"

"I think that's a great idea," Tohru said.

"Well, then, I think this is a keeper," you said cheerfully.

"Good job, Mine. Tohru, why don't you go next?" Ayame said.

"Ok," Tohru said.

Tohru stepped in with Mine.

"Give her something innocent yet pretty. Go with a dark green," Ayame said.

"Yes, Ayame," Mine said from inside the stall.

"I think that really fits you, Haruhi," you said.

"Arigato," Haruhi said, "I'm excited for both balls!"

"As am I!! I'm so happy you're coming!" you said.

"Finished!" Mine shouted.

Tohru ambulated out of the stall.

"Tohru you look great! It looks perfect for the ball!" you said.

"That's looks fantastic on you, Tohru," Haruhi said.

"Arigato," Tohru said a little shy.

"Fantastic job, Mine," Ayame said.

"Arigato, Ayame," Mine responded.

Tohru was wearing a dress that was dark green. It had an outer skirt layer that was see through with some blue. This dress was off the shoulders.

"Now for your turn, Yoshiko," Haruhi said.

"Ok," you said nervously as you bit your bottom lip.

You walk into the stall where Mine was. The stall wasn't really actually a stall, it was more like an alcove filled with dresses.

"Hello," Mine said.

"Hi," you said.

"Mine, maybe find her a pink dress, with maybe little frills. Hmmm... no, actually, I trust you Mine, fine anything that fits her!" Ayame said.

"Yes, Ayame," Mine said, "So, do you like this."

Mine held up a beautiful dress that you would dream to be in. (I'll keep the dress a secret until the story of the Christmas ball.)

"That's beautiful," you say.

"Ok, here," Mine said handing you your dress and some accessories.

"Arigato," you say.

You walk into a small stall that was inside the alcove, and pulled the curtain closed so you can change. You change and come out once you're done.

"Mission success," Mine said.

You walk out of the alcove.

"Wow, Yoshiko! You look beautiful," Tohru said.

"You look amazing, Yoshiko!" Haruhi said.

"Perfect, Mine!" Ayame said, "Well, girls, I'll give these dresses to you for free! Happy Birthday, Yoshiko! Here's my present," Ayame said leaning in to kiss you.

You stepped back and let him fall on to the ground flat on his face.

"Gomen, Ayame," you say, "Arigato gozaimasu for the dresses!"

"Arigato, Ayame," Tohru and Haruhi both say.

All of you go home with your dresses and decided to keep how the dresses look a secret from the boys. When you got home Tohru and Haruhi put the dresses in your room.

"Tadaima!" you say.

"Welcome back, girls," Shigure said.

"Arigato," you respond.

You take the dresses and put them in your room.

"Maybe we should stay here instead of shopping more, it's already 3:00," you said.

"Yes, maybe we should stay here," Tohru said.

"Ok, so, why don't we go downstairs and maybe I could cut the cake, so we can all eat it," you said.

"Ok," Haruhi said.

You guys walk downstairs cut the cake and all of you ate desserts until it was time for the Host Club to go.

"I don't think we need dinner, what about you, Tohru?" you asked when the Host Club was gone.

"I don't think we do either, what about you, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"I'm too damn full," Kyo responded.

"Ugh," Shigure mumbled.

Yuki just nodded. You go upstairs; you take out a book to read, you read until it was about 8:45.

'Just on time, to finish a book, it's about time to go meet Kyo.'

You pick out another dress Ayame gave to you from before and carried a light purple purse. The hotel Kyo was supposed to meet you at was a high classed, fancy hotel, so you had to wear something fitted for the occasion. It was a nice strapless white dress. Like Tohru's, it had an over skirt except your's had more of purple shades than blue.

You took a shower, washed your hair, and blow dried it. By this time it was about 9:30. It was about time you were supposed to leave. You crept down the stairs and left the house. Everyone seemed to be in there rooms. The walk to the hotel wasn't too far away, so instead of calling a taxi you decided to walk there.  
You made it to the hotel right on time; it was about 9:45. You entered the hotel; it was a beautiful sight you'd never seen before. There were grand stairs that lead you up to the second floor, the railing a color gold. The floor was tile, and there was a fountain in the middle of the lobby, it was beautiful. You glanced at everything in the hotel, you looked up and you saw someone you didn't expect to see. It was Kyoya. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Kyoya?" you said.

"Yoshiko," Kyoya said coming down the stairs, "why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm here to meet someone," you said.

"I see, my father had a meeting here and he wanted me to come with him to learn how real business is like," Kyoya responded.

There was a small period of silence. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" Kyoya asked.

"No thank you, but thanks, though," you said.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kyoya questioned.

"I'm waiting for Kyo," you responded, "He's supposed to meet me here at 10:00."

Kyoya looked at his watch. "It's 10:15 right now," he said.

"I'll wait until he comes," you said.

You and Kyoya both sit at the bottom right corner of the last stair. It was about 11:15. You see Kyo come through the doors.

"Kyo!" you say.

"Yoshiko!" Kyo said.

"Yoshiko come here with me," Kyoya said as he took your hand and lead you to the middle of the stairs, "You look beautiful tonight, and I always had feelings for you."

"Kyoya," you said.

"Here's to show you…" Kyoya said while he took you by the waist and kissed you.

'No…Kyoya please.'

You pulled apart as quick as you can and looked at where Kyo was. He was gone, you looked at the door, and he just walked out. You ran after him. "Kyo!" you shout on the top of your lungs as you push your way through the door. He turns around and walks toward you. You just stand still.

"Take this," he said while pushing a velvet box into you hands and started walking again.

The box he gave you was a velvet jewelry box. You opened the velvet box; it was a ruby heart necklace.

On the top of the velvet box it said in Kyo's handwriting,  
"Happy Birthday Yoshiko  
Love, Kyo"

"Kyo," you said.

That's it for this time! So, it seems that Kyo and Kyoya both like you and they both seem to express their feelings at the same time which was wonderful, but what are your feelings? What's going to happen next? See ya next time! Please leave a review! I would realy appreciate it! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

ALLO, again! hee hee! I hope you guyz enjoy it! Well, I know some of you guys did by favoriting, reviewing, and alerting my story! YAYZ! Sorry that I took so long to update... :'( I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to:

hermonine for reviewing and alerting  
luffylova12 for favoriting  
LuckyGirl17 for alerting  
and  
spagetti36 for alerting

You guys rock!! Thanks! All four of you guys deserve something nice, like candy. It's really too bad I can't give some to you :( Anyways, if you feel like you should deserve something sweet, then simply post and you'll earn a nice place in my heart! :) Thanx! Happy reading to you all!

* * *

"Kyo," you said quietly.

You took the necklace out of it place, and clipped it around your neck. You took out your cell phone of your purse and dialed to Haruhi's cell.

"Moshi moshi?" you hear the ever familiar voice of Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" you questioned.

"Yoshiko? What's wrong, why are you calling so late?" Haruhi inquired.

"It is ok by you, if I can spend a night at your house tonight?" you asked.

"I'll ask my dad," Haruhi said, "Oto-san, is it ok if Yoshiko spends a night over here tonight?"

"Right now, sure ok," a man's voice replied.

You could tell that her father was far away because his voice was fairly muffled.

"Yeah, it's fine, come over," Haruhi said.

"Arigato gozaimasu! Sumimasen for the trouble, Haruhi. Is it ok if I come over now?" you ask.

"Yeah, that's fine," Haruhi said.

"Ok, Arigato, Haruhi," you replied.

"Bye," Haruhi said.

"Bye," you replied as you hung up the phone.

You look on your phone's GPS system and it shows were Haruhi is. It takes you about 20 minutes to get to her house. About this time it was around 11:30, you decided to call home to make sure they wouldn't worry. You knew they would be asleep by know and they wouldn't pick up. So, you called them and as you thought nobody picked up.

"Hi everyone," you said, "It's around 11:30 right now, and I know it's late but I didn't want you guys to worry about me so I decided to call. I'm going to spend the night at Haruhi's and I'll be back tomorrow. Ok? Night," you said.

What you didn't know was Kyo was actually walking past the phone as you left the message.

You knock softly on Haruhi's apartment door. You hear gentle thuds.

"Hi, Yoshiko," Haruhi whispers.

You see that Haruhi was ready or if not already in bed, for she was in her pajamas.

"Hi, I'm really sorry about this," you say.

"Oh, no it's ok," Haruhi said, "Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"Umm, no this is kind of really last minute," you said.

"Yeah, well, I think you're a bit too tall to fit my clothes," Haruhi said.

"I'll just sleep in this for tonight," you said.

"Why are you in that dress?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll explain in your room," you said.

"Ok," Haruhi replied softly.

You and Haruhi walked into a small room; there was a regular bed and a small futon she already had set for you. You sit on it. Her room was organized; there was a small desk on the right side and a bed, then just a closet. It reminded you of your room.

"So, what's wrong," Haruhi said.

"Ok, well, Kyo told me to meet him at the Bombay Hotel, which is highly fancy so I had to wear something that was appropriate for the occasion. That's why I'm wearing this dress, but there's a reason to everything including why I asked to spend the night over here. When I got there, it was around 9:45," you said.

Haruhi only nodded her head showing that she understood you.

"While I was examining the hotel, I saw Kyoya," you said.

"Kyoya? Why was he there?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, he told me that that his father had a meeting there and wanted Kyoya to come with him, so he can show what real business is," you said.

"I see," Haruhi said understanding.

"Well, there's more, Kyo was late and he came at 11:15," you said, "Luckily, I knew that he would come sometime so I stayed and waited with Kyoya. Then, when Kyo walked into the lobby, I called to him and he called to me. But, Kyoya took my hand and lead me to the middle of the stairs and told me that he had feelings for me."

"What??" Haruhi said.

"Yes, then, he…he," you said hesitantly.

"He did what?" Haruhi said.

"He…took my first kiss away from me," you said.

"KYOYA?? That's what I hate about those D rich bastards!" Haruhi whispered harshly.

"Kyo walked out once he saw us. I ran after him, then he gave me this," you said as you pointed to your ruby heart pendant that was handing by a gold chain on your neck.

"That's beautiful," Haruhi said.

"Now, I think Kyo hates me," you said glumly.

"No, I don't think so; Kyo cares a lot for you. If he didn't he wouldn't have given you something as special as that," Haruhi said, "I think you so go apologize to him tomorrow when you go back."

"I think you're right," you said, "Arigato, Haruhi."

You sigh.

"I don't know what to say to Kyoya, or Kyo for that reason!" you whispered in agony.

"Well, you should just apologize to Kyo in your own words and tell him what you really feel," Haruhi said, "I don't what to tell you about Kyoya."

"Arigato, Haruhi. I should thank you for so many things," you said appreciatively.

"Anytime, besides you're my friend," Haruhi said.

"Arigato, again Haruhi. Maybe we should get some sleep," you said laughing.

"I agree," Haruhi said also laughing.

"Night!" you said.

"Night!" Haruhi replied.

You bundled yourself with the covers.

'What a life…'

**Sunday Morning**

You wake up; you look to your side, seeing Haruhi fast asleep in her bed. Your felt somewhat confused, but you didn't know why. You found yourself still in Haruhi's house. Then, it all came back to you about last night. You pick up a notebook and a pencil and start writing a note to Haruhi.

"Dear Haruhi,

I'm sorry I left early when you were still sleeping. I figured that I should apologize to Kyo before anything worse happens. Arigato! See you at school tomorrow.

Your friend,

Yoshiko Mirikato"

'I think she'll understand.'

You folded your blanket neatly and placed it on top of the futon. You slipped out her bedroom, closed the door quietly and walked out the house. You take your cell phone out to check what time it was. It was only about 6:30. You start walking towards your way home. After about halfway down the walk home you see someone familiar.

'Asami?'

"Asami?!" you screamed.

The girl who you thought was her turned around.

"Yoshiko?" she questioned.

"Asami!" you said hugging her.

Asami was your old friend since 4th grade; she was the same age as you except 2 months older. She had dark brown hair down to about her shoulder blades. She was a little taller than you, people always mistaken you two as sisters when you went to school together. Asami was the one who taught you some self defense to protect yourself. Asami also had a younger brother named Hideki.

"What are you doing here at this side of town, Asami?" you inquired.

"Well, you answer one question first why are you in that dress at 6:30 in the morning?" Asami asked.

"Ah, well, umm…" you replied very hesitantly.

"You know what, let's go to the café near by and I'll get you something warm to drink while you tell me your extremely long story," Asami said.

"That'll be good, arigato, Asami," you said.

You and Asami walk to a near by café and Asami gets you a hot cocoa.

"So, begin," Asami said impatiently.

"Ok, well, it's starts out when Kyo, you remember Kyo, right?" you asked.

"Oh yeah, so how is Carrot Top, Yuki, and the pervert?" Asami asked.

"Well, they're doing very well, actually," you said.

"So, keep on going…about Carrot Top," Asami replied.

"Right, ok, so Kyo invited me to go meet him at Bombay Hotel at 10:00 PM on my birthday," you said.

"No! KYO?! That? Bombay Hotel?" Asami exclaimed.

"Umm, yes. Going on, well, I waited for him and I met up with another friend, Kyoya. He's in my new school, ask about it later. Kyoya was there with his father apparently, for his father wanted him to learn what real business was. I sat there waiting with Kyoya at the bottom of the stairs just looking forward to seeing Kyo. It was finally at 11:30 he appeared. I was lucky I knew he would show up sometime so I stayed. Then, well, this part might get a little intense," you say while you watch Asami slowly sip her own hot chocolate.

Asami lifts her head away from the mug filled with steaming liquid chocolate.

"Well, go on," Asami responds.

"Ok, then. Kyoya, apparently had other feelings for me," you said.

Asami's eyes grew as wide as the full moon against a midnight sky.

"Then, well, this is where it gets intense. Once Kyo walked in I called to him as he called to me. As this happened Kyoya lead me to the mid-stairs and well he... kissed me…," you said quite hesitantly.

"Awww… your first kiss…," Asami said.

You moved your ears.

"Oh no, not the shifting of the ears," Asami said.

"It's not that I'm angry, I just can't return the same feelings toward Kyoya," you said.

"Awww… it's a love triangle," Asami said.

You took your cell phone out of your purse, once again to check the time. As you stared into the digital numbers that read 8:00 A.M. on the cell phone that the host club graciously gave to you. You took a humongous gulp out of your hot, actually now warm, chocolate.

"Asami, Kyo is currently upset at me because he saw Kyoya kiss me. Kyo gave me this for my birthday," you said as you pointed to your ruby heart pendant, "Now, I think I should go and apologize to him. I think I should go before anything worse happens."

"Yeah," Asami said drifting into thought, "Yoshiko, since I haven't seen you or the rest of the gang in such a long time, why don't I go with you."

"Ok! Maybe you would stay for lunch or something," you said happily.

"Sure, why not," Asami said, "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," you replied.

You and Asami both stand up and start walking towards your way to the Sohma household. You feel an agitated aura coming from the trees in the forest.

"Asami, do you feel that weird feeling that I do?" you ask.

"Yeah," Asami said.

You hear an unsettled rustle go within the forest. You hear a high pitched scream. You gasp.

:O What's gonna happen next time on Ouran High School / Fruits Basket (7)?! I hope you liked this part! Please review and I hope you're excited for the next part! L8tr and peace out!

Also, if you haven't checked out my friend's vid on youtube, here's your chance!! Go to youtube . com /watch?vvheI5YzKTLY


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you to all my loyal readers out there and those who reviewed!! Arigato gozaimasu!! Those reviews really motivate me and get me writing! The thing is, I got more than 400 hits to this story and yet, I only have 3 reviews... :( It makes me a little sad. So, thank you very much to those to who reviewed! I won't be posting the next part until I get at least 5 reviews. Is that really that bad? I just want to see what people think of my story. :) Thank you to all of you!! I hope you enjoy!  
Also, I apologize for not updating sooner! Just recently the source to my wifi blew a fuse, and now we have to get a new source... Right now, I'm using a friends' computer at her house, so haha. So, within those internet-less few days, I wrote quite a lot, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

You hear a high pitched scream. You gasp.

'I recognize that voice.'

"That's Kisa!" you said alarmed.

You run as swiftly as you can towards the direction you heard the scream from. You could feel Asami right on your heels. You had to slow down for the fact that branches started cutting every part of your body. It took a while to push the tough branches to the side and holding it long enough for Asami to grasp it so it wouldn't smack her in the face. Another scream in distress was definitely not what you needed right now. Once you reached near your planned destination you couldn't see much trees since trees were blocking your view.

"ONEE-CHAN!!" you heard Kisa's high pitched scream.

"Kisa!! I'm coming!" you shout on the top of your lungs.

You pinpointed the exact location you heard her voice from. You sprint and push yourself as hard as you could. You finally saw Kisa, but it didn't seem like she was in trouble. The thing was she was looking very concerned and glancing above her in the tree.

"Onee-chan! It's Hiro!!" Kisa said sounding very concerned and pointing up at the tree.

You rushed next to her and looked up at the tree.

"Hiro!" you said, "Let me help you!"

Hiro was hanging helplessly from the tree, at an end of a branch, about twelve feet high.

"No, I can do this myse-" Hiro said as he one of his hands lost its grip.

"Hiro!" Kisa shouted as you started to climb the tree.

"Gosh darn it," you said under your breath.

The thing was, you weren't very fond of heights. This wasn't the best time to overcome that fear. If it was Hiro in trouble or any other friend, you would do anything to save them. Not only that, but you were in a dress.

The branches scratched your arms and legs lightly, but you didn't care at that moment. You picked up speed climbing while attempting to not look down. With the knowledge of knowing that you were climbing higher and higher, you hands were sweating. When you were on the branch that Hiro was hanging from you tried to reach for him.

"Hiro! Take my hand!" you said.

Hiro reached and grabbed your hand. Once you gained enough strength to pull him up you used most of it to do so.

"Yoshiko! Don't move!" you heard Asami yell as she started to run towards the tree. Suddenly, you heard a loud crack and you realized that the tree branch couldn't hold both of you.

"Asami, don't come! It's danger-OUS!!" you screamed as you were falling.

Branches kept on snagging on to your dress and kept on scratching you on your face, arms, and legs. Without thinking your natural instincts told you to quickly reach for Hiro's hand and grab a branch. You successfully caught Hiro by the hand and had enough strength to hold on to the branch for a while. The branch caused pain in your hand. Your dress was completely ripped up into shreds. You weren't too high from the ground, from where you saw it. You and Hiro were only about 6 feet away.

"Hiro, grab the next branch below you and climb down. Asami grab Hiro when he's close enough," you said painfully.

As Hiro slowly climbed down and let go of your hand, you had much less weight to worry about. Asami reached for Hiro and placed him down on the ground where he was safe. You felt a sense of relief fill your body. You re-grip the branch and felt it stab into your palm. You gasp in pain.

"Oh gosh no," you whispered as you heard the branch you were grabbing on make a crack.

"Climb down before it snaps!" Asami screamed.

As you reached for a branch below, it was too late.

"AHHH!! Heeelllppp!!" you screamed.

"Umph," you grunted as someone caught you and fell to the ground.

You felt your chest against someone else's, obviously a man. You kept your eyes closed and winced in pain. You looked to the face of that person that caught you. It was Tamaki.

"Onee-san!!" Kisa screamed.

"Tamaki-senpai," you said under your breath as you flushed a slight pink, "Arigato."

You quickly got on your feet noticing that you were on top of Tamaki.

"It's no problem, but look at yourself, what happened? You're hurt," Tamaki asked as he got up and as the other hosts, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru come into view running into view.

"I was climbing to get Hiro, because he was stuck hanging on a branch. I was on the same branch, next to him, but the branch didn't hold both of us so it snapped. Then, I once again caught on to another branch and that one snapped. Next thing I knew I fell and landed into your arms and on top of you...," you explained looking down at your feet at when speaking of the last part, "But, how did you get here? However you did, I'm still very grateful you caught me, senpai."

"Well, your friend, Kyo, called Haruhi and was apparently worried about you. Haruhi said that you left earlier this morning and thought you would be there by then. Haruhi then called us, and we rushed over to your house. We then heard screams and other noises coming from here and that's how we got here," Tamaki explained.

"I'm so sorry," you said softly.

'Gosh, this is embarrassing...'

"It's ok, Yoshiko-san. As long as you're alright, we're glad. When we get back home, please allow me to treat your wounds," Tohru said politely.

"Arigato, Tohru-san," you said.

"Asami-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he ran and hugged Asami.

"Ah! Honey-kun! Are you and Mori-kun hosts with Yoshiko?" Asami asked as she look at Mori-kun and put Honey back on the ground.

"Yep! Do you know Yoko-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah! We go way back!" Asami said as she smiled and put her arms behind her head.

"Wait! You know Honey and Mori-senpai?" you asked surprised.

"Yeah! We go to the same dojo! But I go to see Kazuma more often now instead of that old dojo," she replied.

"Eh! Are you saying that you knew such a beautiful girl and didn't tell me, Honey-kun?!" Tamaki asked as he took Asami's hand.

"I wouldn't do that, Tamaki-chan," Honey said.

"It's a bad idea," Mori agreed as he lifted Honey onto his shoulders.

"Too late!" she yelled as she punched Tamaki and sent him flying into the distance.

"Asami! That was uncalled for!" you said.

"Nice punch," Kyo commented.

"Thanks," Asami said.

"Well, I guess you've got to see everybody, Asami," you said as you walked back over to her.

"I sure did," Asami replied.

"Well, do you think I should go help Tamaki-senpai?" you asked.

"Actually, I think he'll find his way back, somehow," Haruhi replied.

"Ok, if you say so," you replied.

All of you headed back to the house. All of a sudden, a sharp pain struck your hand. You had forgotten about it in the past minutes. You looked at your right palm; it was starting to bleed an enormous amount of blood. You tried to ignore the pain and show nothing, so no one would have to worry about you.

"Hiro, are you alright?" you asked.

"Yes," he answered looking at the ground.

"That's good to hear," you replied, "Tohru, is it ok if you tend to Hiro first? I think you should have a look at him before I get tended to."

"You know, I think it would be better if we were to call Hatori. This is more serious than for just Tohru to look at," Shigure said.

"But, I don't want to be-" you began.

Shigure put if finger on your lips.

"Don't worry; Hatori wouldn't mind. I'm sure of it," Shigure said.

You nodded.

"Arigato, Shigure-san," you said.

All of you made it to the house. Shigure opened the door for all of you and you waited to be the last one to get in.

"Hiro, go ahead to Tohru-san and-"

"You're really bad at lying, ya know that?" Asami said as she pulled your hand towards her.

"Ow! Be careful, Asami! That hurts!" you said.

"It's your fault for not being careful enough," she replied as she led you over to the sink and became washing it.

"I'm sorry, Asami," you said quietly, "I'll go take a shower and wash of all my cuts first."

"It's no problem, ok, that'll be best for you," Asami replied.

"K, I'll be down in a minute," you said as you walked up the stairs towards your room.

You went into your room and went to your closet. You opened the doors and picked out a random green shirt and a washed-out pair of jeans shorts. You then went down the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower. You allowed your ripped and shredded dress to pool around your ankles.

'Agh, Ayame-san worked so hard to get me that dress… I feel so horrible.'

Your cuts and scratches stung while the water came spraying onto the surface of your skin. You winced in pain as the dried blood rushed off your skin. You go out, dried yourself with a towel, patting your major cuts dry, and put on your clean clothes. You wrapped the towel around your head and hair to keep your wet hair up. Once you finished, you swiped a part of the steamed mirror and looked at your face in the mirror and traced one of your scratches. You sighed.

'As long as everyone is safe, I'll take my chances.'

You unwrapped the towel from your head. Then, you started rubbing your hair between your towel to dry it. Then, you brushed your hair. You gathered your soiled dress and placed it in your hamper in your room.

'I guess it can be next year's Halloween costume…'

You opened the door and felt a slight breeze rushing into the heated room. You went downstairs, and saw Hiro bandaged up.

'Poor Hiro, he almost looks like a mummy...'

Pity Hiro for now, but you least expected that you were going to end up like that too.

"Ok, Yoshiko, it's your turn," Hatori said.

"Hai," you responded.

You sat down in front of Hatori.

"Now, lie down," he instructed, "and lift up your shirt above your stomach.

You blushed a little at the last piece of instructions, but you did as you were told, doctor's orders. You couldn't help but blush. Hatori was pretty attractive, like many of the Sohma men. You lay down on the wooden floor and lifted up your shirt halfway.

"Hari, you pervert…, doing that to my poor helpless Yoshiko," Shigure said smirking and leaning on the kitchen doorway.

You avoided looking at Shigure, because of the perverted comment. Hatori just continued on examining your abdomen. He pushed the part under your left part of your rib cage. You winced.

"Ha'ri!! You're soo mean! You ignore your best friend!" Shigure whined as he magically appeared next to Hatori examining you.

"You bruised yourself right under your left rib cage, so it will be sensitive for the next couple weeks. Please sit up so I can check your breathing

Hatori examined your scratches on your leg first. He silently treated it and wrapped it in bandages. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and boom that came from behind you. You already knew who it was.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagura-san," you said with a smile still facing Hatori.

'Kagura-san, you're always breaking down that door. Shigure-san, is not going to be too happy...'

You thought with a slight smile.

"Ohayou? It's already the afternoon, Yoshiko-chan! Konichiwa is more like it! KYO-KUN! My love! Where are you?!" Kagura yelled, "Yoshiko-kun, do you know where Kyo-kun is?"

"Kagura, my door!!" Shigure yelped.

"Ummm, I'm sorry I haven't seen him in the past few minutes," you responded.

"KYO-KUN!! MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kagura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He's on the roof," Shigure-san said still slightly disappointed that his door was once again broken.

"KYO-KUN! I'm coming MY LOVE!!" Kagura screamed as she ran out of the door.

"That Kagura is going to get herself into a lot of trouble one day...," Hatori said in his monotone voice while checking your breathing, "Inhale."

You once again did as he instructed.

"Breathe out."

You exhaled.

"Nothing internally has been damaged immensely, other than a couple bruises on your stomach, but you have gotten quite a few cuts on your stomach, so we'll have to wrap that up and keep it wrapped up for a few weeks," he said already beginning to wrap you up.

He continued to silently wrap your abdomen in bandages. He finished quickly and moved onto your legs.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO TOLD HER THAT I WAS HERE?!" Kyo yelled as he came running into the kitchen with Kagura right on his tail.

"Oops! Did i let that slip?" Shigure said sarcastically.

"You pervert of a bastard!!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"More like a…," Asami began, "bitch-man."

Asami said the last part under her breath. It always made you laugh when she said, "bitch-man". It wasn't because she was insulting anyone. It was because… One, it was such a funny word and two, the way she said it, quick and quietly, made you laugh because it sounded so funny.

So, as always you laughed after the line. By this time Hatori was already done examining both legs and your left arm and wrapped up your entire left leg and right calf. He was now on your right arm.

"Kyo, you didn't call me these past days. I was WORRIED!!" Kagura said as she punched Kyo outside.

You gasped and got up to see if Kyo was alright, you felt the part of your hand Hatori was wrapping loosen.

"Kyo, are you alright?" you inquired as you stood up.

You only heard a moan.

"Yoshiko, I have to finish tending to your wounds," Hatori said.

"Oh... sorry," you said as you sat back down to let Hatori finish.

He finished wrapping your hand, and finished off wrapping you by placing a strip of bandage on your cheek, which caused you to flush noticing the closeness of your faces.

"Now, next time be more careful," he said as he stood up.

"Hai! Arigato Hatori-san!" you said to him as you stood up.

You had your entire left leg wrapped with bandages, your right calf, your right forearm was partially wrapped, your entire right hand, and you had a strip of bandage on your cheek.

"Tamaki-san! Sumimasen about Asami," you said as Tamaki walked in the door, "But I would stay away from Asami for awhile if I were you... she might try and kill you again."

"Actaully, i think she's busy talking to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai," Haruhi said to you.

"I wouldn't let my guard down with her..." you replied as you looked over at them and a sweat drop formed when you saw Asami give you a peace sign.

You walk into the kitchen; where you see Kyo holding an ice pack and putting it on his arm.

"Kyo, are you alright?" you asked.

"Yeah, it's just that damn Kagura," he replied.

"You know, you shouldn't put an ice pack on bare skin," you said running about to find a cloth towel.

You found a clean kitchen cloth and handed it to him.

"Oh... thanks..." he replied as he took the towel that you were holding, "Um... I..."

"It's not your fault," you finished as you looked up at his face.

"But I shouldn't have left like that... I just-," he said hesitating.

"Please... don't worry about it. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know that it was going to happen. It was as much as a surprise to me as it was to you," you replied kindly.

"Yoshiko I-," Kyo began.

"Ooiiiiiiii, YOSHIKO!! Come over here!" Asami yelled suddenly.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's it for this time! I hope you liked it!! Please review! I would really like to see what you think of the story so far! Haha, I'd like to thank KaraxLavi13, my bestie, for making up that line "bitch-man". Haha, it's the greatest line eva!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Finally, after so long, I get my internet running again! It was so long since I had the internet. That was one heck of a painful experience… -- Really sorry for those who have been waiting so long. Well, I'm back, so enjoy this next chappie! Wow, how long does it take to get 5 reviews? –sigh- Aww, well, I'm gonna be nice and just update anyways. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(Whoo, glad I caught it and fixed it before I got sued...) I do NOT own any of the Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club characters. (I know, it's depressing...) They belong to their rightful creators (aka not me.).

"Ooiiiiiiii, YOSHIKO!! Come over here!" Asami yelled suddenly.

You turned around and looked at her.

"SOOO?" she questioned.

"So, what?" you retorted.

"What's going on between you and Carrot Top?" she said winking.

You sighed at sentence you foolish friend just said.

"I told you, I like him as a friend," you said.

"Uh huh," Asami said teasingly.

"I sware! Besides…," you said as you trailed off.

"Beside what?" she asked nosily.

"Why would I tell you? You have a humongous mouth that spills out every secret that's told to you," you said.

"It's not _that_ big…," Asami said.

You lifted and eyebrow.

'Not that big… sure, keep thinking that.'

You simply walked away leaving Asami thinking to herself.

"How you guys holding up?" you asked Hiro and Kisa.

"I'm fine," Kisa replied.

"Hn, look at yourself, you look like a mummy," Hiro replied.

"Speak for yourself," you said laughing a little.

"Hey, I know a secret that I didn't tell! It's the one you told me in Middle School about how you liked that Matthew guy," Asami screamed across the room.

"Wow, thanks. You didn't tell a single soul did you?" you said with sarcasm dripped off every word.

You motioned your arms to everyone in the room, which included Kisa, Hiro, and Shigure sitting reading the newspaper as if he didn't hear a thing. Obviously he did, because there was a noticeable smirk pasted on his face.

"Oh, uh, my bad?" she said.

"My daughter!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki-senpai?" you question as you hugged you.

"How are you feeling, daughter?" Tamaki questioned.

"it...it-tai (itai: ow)," you said as he let go of you.

"Haha, gomen," Tamaki said.

"I'm ok, arigato. What's going on?" you said.

"Well, uh, wouldyouliketogotoKyoya'sindoortropicalbeachtomorrow?" Tamaki managed to say.

"An indoor tropical beach?" you questioned in interest.

'Someone talks awfully fast...'

"It's one of Kyoya's experiments," Tamaki mentioned rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd love to! Who else is going?" you said.

"The entire host club, of course!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

'What was I thinking? Kyoya not being there? It is his own experiment too...'

"I can't wait!" you said.

"I'll send Jared to pick you up at noon tomorrow. And don't bring anything," Tamaki said.

"Cool! I'm so excited," you said.

'Indoor tropical beach...sounds cool to me.'

**The Next Day**

You hear some racket coming from outside. You twist and turn in your bed trying to go back to sleep. You finally quickly sit up and open you eyes halfway.

'What time is it...'

You turn your head to look at the clock on your desk.

"Oh MY GOSH!! It's 12:15!!" you scream.

'HOW COULD I SLEEP FOR SO LONG?!'

You jump out of bed. You noticed that the racket you heard was Jared honking from outside. You grab a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top. You quickly got changed. You unwrapped all your bandages that you had around your limbs and stomach. You only left the single strip that covered a scratch on your cheek. You were surprised when you found that most of your scratches almost disappeared. You then quickly attempted to put on your clothes. When you were putting on your shorts you tripped and landed on the ground, where you found your cell phone.

"5 missed calls?!" you exclaimed.

That motivated you to get dressed faster. After you finished, you grabbed your cell phone and a hair tie, stuffed your cellular device in your pocket and ran out the door attempting to tie your hair up into a pony tail at the same time.

"BYE, EVERYONE!" you shouted as you ran through the rooms and through the front door.

"Bye, Yo-" was all you heard from Shigure.

"Gah! I'm sooo sorry, Jared! I didn't mean to wake up this late," you said as you hopped into the limo and out of breath.

"It's quite alright, Yoshiko-san," Jared said.

"Gomen," you said again.

"Now, to Kyoya-senpai's tropical beach, correct?" he asked.

"Hai, arigato," you said.

About 5 minutes into the ride you find Haruhi calling you.

"Haruhi?" you asked.

"Yoshiko? Where are you?" you hear Haruhi ask.

"I'm coming right now. Sumimasen (I'm sorry), I woke up really late," you answered.

"She woke up late and she's coming right now," you hear Haruhi say away from the phone, "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Ok, Haruhi. Bye," you said.

"Bye," Haruhi said.

You waited for her to hang up first. After you heard a small click and silence, then you closed your own phone and stuffed it back into your pocket.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh, great.'

The car made a turn and there it parked perfectly. He parked on a side street in front of a house with a big front door.

'Wow, awesome parking skills.'

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you said as you quickly got out of the car.

You scurried to the front door and rang the door bell. You were impatiently waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Welcome," a butler greeted.

"Konichiwa, I'm Mirakato Yoshiko. I'm supposed to be here to meet the Host Club," you mentioned.

"Hai, let me show you where they are," he said.

You followed him inside, while another servant closed the door. You looked around the house while on the way to the indoor beach. He turned right and you followed him like a little chick and its mother. He politely opened a screen door, offering you to go out before him, and you stepped out before him.

"The beach is inside that dome right across from here. If you need my service you can press a blue button located pretty much everywhere," he informed as he went back inside.

"Arigato," you said.

You walked through the doors of the dome leading you into a tropical beach.

'Wow, this is pretty impressive.'

You see Tamaki sunbathing, Kyoya putting some information onto some paper on a clipboard, Haruhi just sitting there with a poncho like item on herself, Mori in with water with Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru playing with some squirt guns.

'Is that possible, sun bathing in an indoor beach?'

"OH! MY DAUGHTER!!" Tamaki said running towards you.

You looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hi? OUFH!" you said as he hugged you and twirled around.

You turned a little red when you saw that he was hugging you without his shirt on.

"Oh, where is your bathing suit?" Tamaki asked.

"OH, that's what I forgot!!" you said a little angry at yourself.

"Don't worry! Our mom's a designer, you can wear one of the bathing suits she designed, like Haruhi," the twins informed.

"Is that alright?" you questioned.

"Duh," you heard Haruhi murmur.

"It's my fault anyways, since I told you that you didn't need anything," Tamaki said.

Then, the twins started pushing you towards, what seemed like, a small little building. What was inside was completely unexpected. There were hundreds of bathing suits on mannequins. There were also two women dressed in blue maid outfits.

"Konichiwa, Yoshiko-san," they greeted.

"Give Yoshiko something similar to Haruhi. Or, just give her what you think fits her the best," Hikaru said.

"Hai," the maids answered.

"What color do you think suits her best?" one asked.

"Hmmm, some light color. Possibly green, no blue," the other said.

"Maybe both," the first one said.

"Yes," the other answered.

Before you knew it you were changed into a sky blue bikini with dark green outlining. Along with this you had a small dark green water proof skirt. Before you were aware of what you were wearing you were pushed outside the door.

"Oh, Tamaki-san, what do you think of Yoshiko-kun?" they both asked.

He looked at you for only a second and turned away red-faced. Then he shoved a shirt into your hands. You slipped it on.

"He he, arigato, Tamaki-senpai," you said as you wrapped the towel around your bottom half.

You re-entered the dressing room and took your shorts and shirt that were left on the ground.

"Honey-sempai! Be careful to not slip out of your floatie thing!" Haruhi said.

"Hi, Haruhi," you said as you sat next to her under the umbrella.

"Hi, Yoshiko. I see that you are enjoying the indoor beach," she said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's very impressive of Kyoya-san to build this," you complimented as you looked at Kyoya.

He blushed a little and pushed up his glasses.

You laid down on the towel that was under you and put your clothes, that you were holding, next you to.

'Now this is the life...'

"Honey-sempai?!" Haruhi shouted.

You popped up into a sitting position. You looked at the water and saw only a small pink doughnut floating. Your eyes went wide to see that there was no Honey.

"He can't swim!" Mori-san warned.

With that heard, you automatically ran into the water determined to find Honey-san. You could hear Haruhi's running behind you. You waded in the water, pushing water aside from in front of you.

"Honey-san!" you cried.

You saw a mental image of Honey splashing water, his head a little above water, and trying to save himself from drowning. You waded further into the water until it suddenly became deep and you lost your footing. Your head went under the cool, salty water. The salt stung every part of your body. You winced in pain. The pain gave you a sick feeling your stomach, but there was no time for thinking about pain, you had to save Hunny. As you opened your eyes, they stung for a few seconds from the salty water. Your eyesight was quite blurry under the water. You looked everywhere and kept swimming. Soon, you could see the figure of Honey-san attempting to swim under the water. You quickly swam towards him, with Haruhi close behind. You swam as fast as you could to get to Honey-san. The closer you got, the more you pushed yourself to swim faster.

"Honey!!" you screamed with a mouthful of water, since you were the water.

You screamed to catch his attention. You reached for his hand which you caught. Then, you pulled him close to you and you swam up to reach land and above the water. Once you got above water, you and Honey took a big breath of air. You placed Honey onto shore first.

"Haruhi?" you asked.

"I'm here," Haruhi answered as she climbed onto land.

"Arigato, Haru, Yoshiko-ko," Honey-san said.

"No problem, Honey-san," you said as you were climbing up onto shore.

Then, a wave caught your attention; and it was heading your way.

"A WAVE?!" you shouted.

"Yoshiko, watch out!!" Haruhi screamed.

It was too late, you were hit by the wave, brought under water and the current carried you away from both of them.

* * *

**A.N:** So, how'd you like it? Cool, well, until next time! Later and peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Told ya I would udate soon. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to those who left reviews and to those who are still reading now! Thank you so much for sticking with me!

**Diclaimer:** No... I still do not own any of the animes that are included in this story. The Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club characters all belong to their respective owners (which don't include me -sigh-).

* * *

"A WAVE?!" you shouted.

"Yoshiko, watch out!!" Haruhi screamed.

It was too late, you were hit by the wave, brought under water and the current carried you away from both of them. You had a mouthful of water and swallowed some as the wave pulled you away. You tried swimming to get above the water, but it was much harder than you thought. As soon as you got to the top, you gasped for air.

"HARUHI!" you yelled as you bobbed up and down from the water, "Don't worry… bout me… just take… Hunny back… to where everyone… is! I'll find… my way back…somehow!"

By this time, you could only see their bodies replaced by specks in the distance. There was a third speck beside the other ones.

"Ok! Come back safely!" one of the specks in the distance shouted back.

Noticing the sound of the voice, it was Haruhi.

'I can only hope, knowing what Kyoya can do…'

You attempted to grab the solid ground beside you, but all you could grasp was loose dirt. You hated the feeling of dirt filling under your fingernails. Yet another wave was about to pass by and pull you down. You took a small breath of air to hold while you dived under the wave that was in front of you. Your allowed your feet to move back and forward smoothly within the water to allow you to gain access to the top of the water.

Amazing enough, you made it to the top with absolutely no trouble. You took in a deep breath to regain the air you just lost. At the very second, you found the exact source to what controlled the current that was pulling you, a waterfall. You gasped in surprised, which caused you to choke. This wasn't the position you wanted to see yourself in right now. Your arms were tired, your insides felt tight, and you were just plain stressed out.

You sighed in defeat.

You in a complete circle to take a look if there was anything solid in your surrounds in grab a hold of, other than the shore. Yet there was nothing. You groaned in fustration. There was one choice that you decided on. To climb on shore, once again. Yup. This time, you were going to try all you could, including if you had to get dirt in your mouth. You swam to where the the dirt began to asorb the water and where the water was starting to run dry. You dug your fingers into the ground, arms' length away from you.

The current was pulling you away, and fast.

Quickly, you forced your forearms onto the solid ground. You shifted your arms so they were almost in a basic push up position. Your arms parallel to each other you attempted to pull yourself up from the water environment. Your fists were shaking from exhaustion, but this wasn't the time to think about pain. You lifted your right leg and placed it on the ground. Your arm lost it's placing and slipped.

You took in a quick breath as your muscles held their places. You re-gripped the soil and pulled your last leg up.

You left out a breath in relief.

You collasped into the soil no caring if you are covered in dirt, or what not. All you focused on was killing Kyoya Ootori.

'Kyoya Ootori, you shall die within my hands...'

The entire top of your body was caked in dirt. You crawled near the 'River of Death' and washed your hands. Making sure that you wouldn't fall back in, you carefully washed your arms and legs. There was no point in washing your feet, since you were probably going to be walking on dirt for, who knows how long.

'Darn it, Kyoya...'

You walked to where the edge, of what seemed the world, but nope, it was just the beginning of the waterfall. You looked down.

'Wow. This was not was I was expecting.'

You whistled at the sight of how far the waterfall went down. You were happier that you didn't go down that road.

Now, it was the time to turn back, find your friends, and to kill Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

**A.N:** Wow, ok, I hpe you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, it's so short. --' Ok, I'll admit it, so I was writing this while I was watching the Olympic Opening Ceremony. Wow, when the Chinese popstar and Sarah Brightman sang, and a whole chorus of people joined in, man, that sent chills up my back (in a good way of course). It was one heck of an amazing feeling. Haha, anyways, I spaced out a lot while watching, so this chapter took a long time to write. Wow, I just saw something awesome, too! There was an old OC of mine named Ai Fukuoka and the girl who was holding the Japanese flag was named something similar to Ai Fukihara. Weird!! Haha, see you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: **Here I am! Thank you so much for those who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story! It is, oh, too kind of you! Haha, and thanks to those who have favorited and alerted me, as an author! You know who all of you guys are. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own any of the Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club characters. If I did, the world of anime would probably come to an end.

* * *

You whistled at the sight of how far the waterfall went down. You were happier that you didn't go down that road.

Now, it was the time to turn back, find your friends, and to kill Kyoya Ootori.

Noticing the weight that the, now, soaked shirt, that Tamaki gave you, you took it off and wrung the water out of it into the river. After squeezing most of the water out, you folded it in half and placed it on your shoulder. Then, you were on your way to friend your, oh-so-great, friends.

Walking beside the river, you were going to where you thought lead back to your "posse" that you left. The cool water dripping from your ponytail and wet shirt to your back felt wonderful, considering you could feel the heat radiating off your skin.

'How could a controlled indoor beach be so hot? Well, assuming that Kyoya's the one running the experiment, I guess I would never know what to expect.'

"Kyoya...," you said through your teeth.

'I can't wait to wring that geeky neck of his.'

That thought only motivated you to walk faster. The sand under your feet was hot and it burnt your feet with every step you took. You decided that it was a smart tactic to walk in the shade near the trees. The sand was much cooler in that area and your feet were quickly cooling down. The quietness of the area became very boring. You decided to hum to yourself. It was only a random tune that you made up along the way. Your tune seemed to have attracted something, soon you heard rustling coming from the bushes.

"Honey? Haruhi? Oh, thank god you're safe! Did you find everybody else?" you asked happily for you thought that you found your friends.

You made your way to the edge of the forest. You stopped moving before the darkness that the trees created. You didn't see any figures in the dark and there was no response to your questions.

"Haruhi? Honey? Are you guys there?" you asked.

'Hm, must've been inside my own head.'

You heard a noise that you knew only two particular animals made.

'Wait, it can't be.'

A crawling green figure came into the light. Your eyes widened and you didn't dare to breathe.

'Alligator?! They can't live here! Unless there's a swamp inside the forest. There's no time to be thinking about where it lives! Just stay calm and back away slowly.'

You took a few steps back. The alligator opened it's mouth and charged at you. Caught off guard you ran for your life.

'Forest! Trees are there so it'll take longer for it to catch me! Wait! No! There might be more!'

"KYOYA! I'm gonna to KILL you when I see you!" you screamed at the top of your lungs.

You then heard a sneeze.

'People. Civilization.'

"Hm, a cold?" you heard a voice say.

"Maybe the sun's baking your brain," another familar voice snickered.

"Everyone?! It's me Yoshiko! Where are you!?" you screamed.

"Yoshiko??" you noticed this voice, surely it was Tamaki.

"Tamaki! I'm out here!" you said with your heart beating quickly from running and with the relief of finding your friends.

You soon heard rushing noises of rustlings from within the forest. You saw the familar blonde hair peek out from the darkness. Soon you were greeted with a tackle and hug.

"Haha, hi to you, too, Tamaki-san," you said hugging him back.

This hug wasn't his usual hugs after he screamed, "daughter!" like always. It was actually a caring hug that meant something more. You blushed noticing that Tamaki didn't have his shirt on and that you were in a skimpy bikini. You quickly broke the embrace.

"Oh, uh, well, here's your shirt. I, um, thanks," you said looking down as you handed him his wet shirt, "Sorry that it's completel soaked."

You looked up at him as he took the shirt. A gentle smile appeared onto his face.

"Haruhi, Honey," you said happily as you saw them come into sight, "I see you guys survived."

"Some police guys found us," she stated.

You laughed. You saw Tamaki brush off the sand that you left on him when you hugged him.

"Wait, everyone! There was an alligator behind me. I think we should go to where we were before so it doesn't attack, again," you said.

"I see that you came across some alligators, too," Haruhi mumbled.

You sighed and nodded.

"Let's go back, please," you said a little frightened that the alligator might be right behind you.

"Ok, well, there should be an elevator here somewhere," Kyoya said.

'Elevator? Geez...'

You followed Kyoya and the rest of the group into the forest.

"Here it is," Kyoya said pushing a red button on a tree.

Two doors covered in leaves opened. It surprised you since the doors were camouflaged. Everyone stepped in. You closed your eyes and held your breath as the doors closed and the elevator descended. You weren't fond of elevators, especially when they were crowded and you were one of those people in it. You took in large slow breaths.

"Yoshiko, are you ok?" Haruhi said looking concerned, "You look a little pale."

"Haha, it's nothing you said. Just been through a lot today," you said with an assuring smile.

Haruhi smiled back. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. You relaxed.

"Ladies first," Hikaru said gesturing to the doors.

'Awww, that's so kind.'

Haruhi went first, you followed her and in the process stepped on Kyoya's foot, purposely. You felt his foot tense and heard him wince in pain. That only put a smile on your face.

'I'll leave the rest to karma.'

You walked towards the umbrella and beach towels. You plopped on the towel with your clothes on top of it.

"Kyoya," you said with a fake smile as you saw him walk towards you.

"Yoshiko, since you experienced most of the beach's attractions, what do you think that I can improve on it?" Kyoya questioned.

'IMPROVE?! I nearly died and all you care about are improvements on this Beach of Death?? -sigh- Keep your calm, Yoshiko.'

You clenched your teeth.

"Take the waves out," you stated.

"Waves, out," he repeated as he wrote on paper with his clipboard, which he always seemed to carry.

"NO MORE alligators," you said through your teeth.

"No alligators," he said.

"Lastly, go die in a hole," you said with a straight face.

"Go die in..., oh," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "I guess you enjoyed the beach."

Everyone, except Mori, snickered at the sight. A slight smirk appeared on Mori's face.

"Sure did," you gritted through your teeth.

Kyoya took a glance at his watch.

"Hm, four forty-three," Kyoya said.

"Now, we shall finish our fight," Tamaki said.

Tamaki then grabbed a water gun out of nowhere.

"Bring it, Blondie," Hikaru threatened.

Kaoru and Hikaru happened to have water guns that magically appeared into their hands.

"I guess I should be heading home, then," you said.

"Awww, already?" Honey whined.

'Already? I think almost dying twice is enough for one day.'

"Yeah, sorry, and I'd better get home and help cook dinner with Tohru," you said gathering your clothes, "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, the bathing suit!"

"Keep it," they both said.

"Really? Arigato!" you said, "Then I guess I'll see you guys Monday!"

"Bye!" they chorused.

"See you later," you said.

You headed for the doors that lead outside. You pushed the door aside and walked through.

"On your way home, Yoshiko-san?" the butler that greeted you in the beginning asked.

"Yes, I am," you said.

"I'll lead you through the house," he said as he opened the next set of doors in front of you.

"Arigato," you said.

He only nodded.

You followed him to the front door. He politely opened it and bid you a farewell. You thanked him once again and went into the limo parked in front.

"Hello, Yoshiko-san," Jared said.

"Hi, Jared," you said.

"To your home?" he questioned.

"Yes, please," you answered.

There you were on your way home. You dug your cellphone of your sand filled pockets in the jean shorts that you were holding.

"Here we are, Yoshiko-san," Jared said.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you said as you opened the car door to the right of you.

You closed the door and ran excitedly to the front door of your house. You knocked on the door three times. Shigure opened the door with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, hello, Yoshiko," Shigure said leaning on the hindge of the door.

"Tadaima!" you said happily.

'What with that look of his? He's probably thinking something perverted. Oh, that's right, I'm wearing a skimpy bikini!'

"Now, Yoshiko, really, at least considerate it. Will you marry me?" Shigure asked with a perverted smirk.

"I really don't like turning people down, Shigure but, no. Besides aren't I underage to date someone over eighteen?" you stated a little irratated.

"Actually, you can date me, I just can't you get you pregnant. We wouldn't go that far, now would we?" Shigure snickered.

You blushed and walked under his arm to avoid any more embarassing and awkward moments with Shigure.

"Tadaima!" you said no one imparticular.

"Oh! Yoshiko, welcome back!" Tohru said

"Hi, Tohru! Do you need any help with cooking?" you questioned.

"I think I've got it covered, but arigato," she responded.

"No problem," you said, "I'll be upstairs taking a shower, then."

"Ok!" Tohru said as she continued with her cooking.

The sand stuck on your body made you feel a little...icky. You went into your room set your cell phone down on your desk and opened the window next to your bed. You shook out all the sand from your clothes.

"AH! What the hell?!" you heard a voice say from under your window.

You looked over.

"Oh! Kyo! Gomen! I didn't know you were there," you said.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Umm...sand," you said innocently.

"Great, I need a shower, now," Kyo said.

"Ha, I call first," you said as you rushed to get a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom.

You quickly locked the bathroom door and giggled to yourself. You placed your athletic shorts, t-shirt, and undergarments on the sink counter. You went into the shower with your bathing suit on, so you could rinse all the sand off before throwing it into the washer. As you washed your body, you noticed that most of your cuts and scratches had already scabbed.

After the shower you needed so much, you wrung all the water out of your suit into the sink, and you walked out of the steamed room.

"Geez, what did you do in there? Make a sauna?" Kyo remarked.

"Nah, do you know how long that would take? I only made a small fire," you said a matter-of-factly.

He snorted as a response.

You threw your bathing suit into the hamper in your room and ran down the stairs in a record time. You felt fairly energetic after the event that happened during that day.

"Hey, Tohru," you greeted, "How's dinner going?"

"Actually, I'm finished, I just need to set the table," Tohru said.

"Oh, I can do that," you said as you grabbed the napkins and chopsticks Tohru had already set aside.

"Arigato, Yoshiko," she said politely as she placed the food on plates.

"Oi, Kyo!" you shouted up the stairs with the napkins and chopsticks in your hands, "You better not shower right now, dinner's already ready!"

"I'm not gonna take as long as you did, dope. I'll be out in a few," Kyo said on his way to the bathroom.

'Okay..whatever you say.'

You strategically placed the untensils in front of every cushion on the table. After leaving your hands empty, you took it as a sign that it was time to place the plates on the table. You grabbed the five pure white ceramic plates that Tohru had placed at the end of the kitchen counter. Whatever Tohru had ook, you honestly couldn't wait to eat it. You took the plates to the dining table and placed them next to a npkin and a pair of chopsticks. Just as you finished, Tohru came out with the delicious looking Tempura, with some hot oil still sizzling on it. With that you walked to Shigure's room and knocked on his door.

"Shigure?" you asked.

"Yes, come in," he answered.

"It's time for..." you said as you opened his door, "Are you actually working?"

The sight of Shigure typing on his computer, with his glasses on, and with a serious look upon his face was beyond unimaginable.

"Oh, yes. I'm working on my newest volume, Somewhere in Paradise," Shigure said drawing his attention to you from his computer, "You came to tell me something?"

'Why are all the perverted books titled with something about "paradise"?'

"Oh, yeah, dinner, it's ready," you said.

"Ah! Dinner!" Shigure sang as he stood up and took of his glasses.

You turned around to make your way to Yuki's room.

'I think I'm scarred for life just seeing Shigure work.'

Passing by the set table and viewing the deliciously well prepared food, along with smelling the aroma of all the delicacies made your stomach growl to remind you that didn't have breakfast or lunch that day. In fact, you didn't have a single crumb of food the entire day. You decided to save yourself some time.

"Yuki!! Kyo!! Dinner's ready!" you screamed up the staircase.

"Yoshiko, not so loud, the neighbors might complain," Shigure said as he took his seat.

"Oh, you mean the friendly squirrel that lives in the tree across from us? Yeah, I'm sure he's going to throw a couple acorns at my head during my next walk. Oh, wait, or are you talking about the neighbor that live on the other side of the forest, which would be at least three miles away?" you said with sarcasm.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know it's not THE GREASTEST WAY to end this chapter, but I thought it'll just be funny to end with Yoshiko saying that. Haha, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry that it took this long. It's quite funny, I wrote the last chapter while the Opening ceremony of the Olympics were going on. Now, I'm writing this while the closing ceremony. Well, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.**: I'm SOOOOOOEXTREMELY SORRY! I didn't mean to post so late! I'm so sorry, my loyal readers! It's beenWAY too long. Let's just say, things haven't been great lately. Let's just say...life's been really tough. But, man, the number of hits on this story was really rising after I posted the last chapter!! It really got me motivated along withsome reviews! I'm filled with excitement!! xD So, I just HAD to post another chapter. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the story, alerted the story, favorited the story, added me to their favorite authors, and alerted me as an author! You guys are all amazing! :) Give yourself a pat on the back!! ;) Since it has been so long since I've posted, maybe you would want to re-read the last chappie. Unless, you have awesome supernatural abilities that allow you to remember things from a 1,000 years ago. Then, I applaud you! Without futher interruptions I present you the 11th chapter of the Ouran High School / Fruits Basket story!!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I lied. Maybe just another interruption. I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. They all belong to their respective owners, which doesn't include me. -sigh-

* * *

"Oh, you mean the friendly squirrel that lives in the tree across from us? Yeah, I'm sure he's going to throw a couple acorns at my head during my next walk. Oh, wait, are you talking about the neighbor that live on the other side of the forest, which would be at least three miles away?" you said with sarcasm.

"Haha," Shigure laughed dryly mocking your sarcasm.

You took a seat at your usual cushion spot, while Yuki came down the stairs, followed by Kyo with a towel on his head. Yuki properly took his seat next to you, and Kyo plopped on a seat next to Tohru.

"Well, since we're all here. ITADAKIMASU!!" you said happily.

A chorus of, "Itakdakimasu" was followed after yours.

You bit your lip at the sight of all the dishes. There was the water-mouthing tempura, the well made string beans, and the amazing looking curry with beef. Tohru opened the steaming rice pot. You felt a small bit of silivadribble down the corner of your mouth, but you licked your lips before it went any further. You spooned some rice into your bowl and took a bowl full of curry. You picked up a whole bunch of string beans and tempura and started eating.

"Tohru, this is delicious!" you said after chewing your first bite of tempura.

"Haha, arigato," she said before taking a bite of her rice and curry.

You started swallowing green beans in halves and swallowing humongus bites of curry and rice within a second.

"Woah, slow down there, Yoshiko. You'll choke," Shigure mentioned.

"Gomen, I just haven't eaten the entire day," you stated after swallowing your beans.

"Awww, you poor thing!" Shigure commented, "Don't let me stop you! Keep on eating!"

You smiled and continued to eat. You picked up a string bean and was about to take a bite. It seemed that you squeezed it too hard with your chopsticks because the last bean in the pod, from the opposite side you were about to bite, shot out and hit Shigure, across from you, straight on his cheek. There was a moment's silence. You started laughing.

"G-g-gomen!! AHAHAHAA!" you said while laughing.

Then Yuki started breaking out into a small laugh.

"I didn't see that coming," Kyo said through a smirk.

Tohru actually laughed at the happening. You thought that she would worry and see if Shigure was ok.

"G-gomen, Shigure! San! It was just so funny and un-! Expected!!" Tohru said between giggles.

Shigure chuckled.

It seemed as you weren't laughing because of what happened anymore. It was because you saw everyone else laughing, which made you laugh even harder.

"It's quite alright," Shigure said with a smile.

"Wow, that was funny," you still said laughing a little.

'Haha, it's been a while since I laughed like that.'

You sighed, trying to calm yourself down and to regulate your breathing. You used your right hand on start massaging your right cheek. Your cheeks and stomach were cramping from laughing so hard.

"Itaiii...," you sighed, "I think the laughing took care of that last string bean."

"I think I'm done, too," Shigure said happily as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hai, arigato for the food, Honda-san," Yuki said politely.

"Yes, arigato gozaimasu!" you said.

"Yeah..., thanks," Kyo said quietly.

"You're welcome!" Tohru answered happily.

Everyone stood up.

"Arigato, Tohru-kun," Shigure said as he patted her head and headed to the realms of his dark dungeon.

"Unlike some unconsiderate people, I actually ask if people need help. cough Shigure cough SO, TOHRU DO YOU NEED HELP?" you said, as you screamed the last part.

"I AM CONSIDERATE! I ATE TOHRU'S LOVELY COOKING!" you hear Shigure shout from the shadows of his dungeon.

You see Tohru's face transition from her pale skin tone to a crimson red.

"No-no, it's ok, I can do it myself. It's alright," Tohru said.

"Actually, I would be happy to help wash the dishes tonight with you, Honda-san," Yuki offered.

"Oh, Sohma-san, if it wouldn't be a hassle for you," Tohru said.

"I'd be happy to help," Yuki said as he smiled.

You smiled at the cute sight.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Kyo said stomping up the stairs.

"I'll be upstairs if either of you need me," you said as you winked at Yuki, as a good luck sign.

Yuki's face flushed, so you assumed that he got what you meant. You walked up the stairs and to your room.

'What to do...? What to do...?'

You opened the door to your room and found your window opened. A cold breeze flowed into your room. It was definitely getting colder everyday. You closedyour door as you enteredyourcozy room.You leaned over you bed to close the window. Then, you noticed how many stars that shone in the sky; it was definitely more than usual. You plop onto your bed, belly first. You tilted your head up and watched the stars. During your grandmother's death, your mom told you that she became a star. She'll shine on you for eternity.

**A.N: **I know...stars don't last for ETERNITY. Trust me... I know, I just had a entire unit on space science. But, the mom's speaking to a little girl to comfort her.

'Does that mean that you became a star, too... Mom, Dad?'

You didn'treally expect an answer, but in a way you were just waiting for a response.

'Where do you really go when you pass away? WHERE ARE YOU DEAD PEOPLE?!'

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

You were shocked to hear knocking on your door.

"Come in?" you said unsurely.

You wondered if you wanted to know who was behind the door.

"You alright?" Shigureasked as he entered your room.

"What... yeah, I guess," you answered.

You were confused on why Shigure came to check on you.

"Teenagers..., never a straight answer from them," Shigure said as he sighed.

"Shigure, where do people go when they die?" you ask.

"Do I look dead?" Shigure asked.

"No...?" you answered.

"Then,I don't know," Shigure answered.

Shigure was on his way out of the room.

"Shigure?" you said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thanks," you answer.

"For what?" he asks.

"I don't know, for everything. For being like a father to me," you said.

"Well, I've always aimedfor something other than fatherly, but I guess that works, too," Shigure said.

You give him a glare.

"You know, I've always tried to avoid these cliche moments in my books. It's just too cliche, but I guess you can't really avoid it in real life," Shigure said.

As an ordinary teenager would, you rolled your eyes.

"Just, thanks, Shigure," you said.

"Anyyyttiiiimmmeee," he said as he closed the door from the outside.

He always knew how to ruin a nice moment.

You laid down, and put your arms behind your head. You just stared at the ceiling for a bit. Your mind floated to nowhere in particular. It just...floated. At first, you were thinking about how the ceiling was so plain. It was just white. Then you thought about it, white... it's just a plain color. A plain color that represents so much, just like black. It reminded you of your parents. They were so different and yet they shared something so strong.

Love.

Just like yin and yang, opposites attract. That was the moment when it hit you. A tight feeling below your heart and above your stomach emerged. Love, something you and your parents shared. You missed the feeling of your mom's warm hands on your cheeks. You missed your dad's teasing you. It was so long ago, but now, you finally feel the after shock. The thoughts brought tears to your eyes. The feeling inside you wasn't pain, but it was as if the tightness didn't fade. The only thing that scared you was not knowing where they were. Not knowing if they were safe. Not knowing if they were even still connected to this world. That's what scared you. You wiped the tears before they reached and farther than your cheeks. This never happened before. So, why now? Why? Was it because you didn't know where they were? Was it because you didn't know what happens after death? Was that what scared you? Before you answered yourself, your eyes grew tired from the tears and you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A.N.:** I hope you like this chappie! It feels great to be back! I'll try to update sooner than before... --' Thanks for reading!! :D Have an awesome day, afternoon ornight!


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.:**Ok, so maybe lately I haven't been able to keep my promises about updating earlier. I'm sorry, Master. I, the young grasshopper, have failed you, for I have uploaded later than I promised. I'm really, really, sorry!! I'm REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! Well, would it better if I wished you a really late Happy Chinese New Year? Year of Hatsuharu!! :D I really do apologize for not updating sooner. I know it's been months. MONTHS. I'm sorry. :( Please forgive me. I'm actually going to be in a play really soon, which is why my schedule is so booked! We're doing the Secret Garden!! :) YAY! Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for not uploading earlier. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid if I said that I did own these animes that a swarm of bees might attack me or something. So, no, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket... :'(

* * *

You woke up to little taps on your window. Slowly, you open one eye at a time. Using your right elbow to push yourself up to a seated postion; you noticed that someone closed your window last night. From not being woken up by the usual rays of sunlight peeking from your window, you felt more tired than usual. The darkness lured to closer to sleep, once again. But the loud patters of the rain kept you awake.

"Hm. Seems like we won't be heading anywhere for today," Shigure said after opening your door.

"A little, notice that you're intruding would be nice. You know, like, I don't know, knocking?" you asked tiredly.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he knocked, "Better?"

"Yeah, sure. We were planning to go somewhere today, anyways?" you questioned.

"Ummm, no, wait....I don't know," Shigure said.

'Well, that's helpful.'

"We won't be going anywhere today. I don't think. Anyways, Tohru made some bluberry pancakes already, if you want to get up and get some breakfast," Shigure mentioned as he walked out of your room and closed your door behind him.

As you stretched your arms, your charging cellphone, provided by the host club, started buzzing. Milimeter by milimeter, you slowly moved towards the cellphone on your desk, which was on the opposite side of your room. As you got close enough, you unplugged your charger and disconnected the cellphone **(A.N.: UNPLUG YOUR CHARGERS ONCE YOU'RE DONE USING THEM!! Even when they're plugged in they are still using energy, even when not connected to a device. So save energy and unplug your chargers, and other things you plug, when you're not using them. Thank you. Go Green! :D)**

On the front, it said, "1 New Text Message."

You flipped open the pink shaded phone and opened your inbox.

"wanna come 2 da movies round 3? everyones gonna be there. ~Haruhi"

According to Shigure, you had nothing planned. You clicked the reply button and started texting, "Yeah, I'll be there. Which theatre? ~Yoshiko."

Texting was definitely not your forte. It almost seemed like it was a waste of time, since it took you well over five minutes to type such a simple message. Flipping the phone shut, you waited for a reply about where you would meet them. Within seconds after your response Haruhi already replied. Once again, you opened your inbox up.

"The 1 on Sakura St u don't have to worry tho Tamaki said he has sum1 2 pik us all up b ready bout 2:45 ~Haruhi"

The sentences with no punctuation completely confused you. But, after a minute or so, you got what she said.

"Alirite, see u then. ~Yoshiko," you typed as a reply.

According to your cellphone it was 11:12 A.M. There was definitely time on your hands. You got on your two feet and put your cellphone on the desk. You walked to your closet and opened up the doors. Taking out a pair of forest green capris, a yellow t-shirt and a black jacket, you changed quickly. You then threw your pajamas into a small hamper in the corner of your room. After you quickly brushed your hair into a pony tail, leaving only a red streaked strip of your side bangs down. Quickly, you stuffed your cell phone into your right pant pocket.

You then opened your door and went down the stairs towards your heavenly bluberry pancakes. As you got to the kitchen you noticed that Tohru was baking something. Something...delicious. Your eyes widened at the sight of a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Are...Are those what I think they are?" you asked.

"Oh, Ohayo, Yoshiko! If you think that they're cookies, then yes. They are," Tohru said with a smile, "Please, take as many as you want! I'm making lots more!"

"Oh. My. God. Tohru," you said.

"Oh! Did I do something wrong?? Do you not like Triple Chocolate Chip?!? I'm sor-" Tohru began.

"I LOVE YOU!!" you said as you started shoving a cookie into your mouth.

'This is the best breakfast ever.'

"Gwad dis cookie is gwud," you said with a mouthful of cookie.

"I'm glad you like it!!" Tohru said gratefully.

Once you swallowed your first cookie, you took a second. Once again, starting the same process. Both of the cookies were soft and just the perfect texture of gooey-ness.

"What are you eating?" Kyo said as he came into the kitchen.

You turned around.

"COOKIE," you said, but it sounded more like COOKE, since your mouth was full of it.

"Uhh, you have a little bit...," Kyo said as he formed an air circle around his mouth.

You took a napkin off the counter and wiped your mouth.

"Thanks," you said, "Tohru, these cookies are sooooo goood! I can't get enough! Kyo, you should try some!"

"Thank you! Just don't eat too many, you might get a stomach ache," Tohru cautioned.

"Don't worry, Tohru. This baby can hold up anything and everything," you said as you rubbed your stomach.

Kyo let out a "Heh."

"Yeah, well, I'll take a few more of these with me," you said as you took three more cookies.

You walked out into the dining table, finding Shigure reading his newspaper intently.

"Shigure, I am an eminent student and I do many clemencies. If you balk to admit this, I will assiduously stab your eyes out with a tempered auger and throw you into an edifice. Then I will placidly gait my way back to the house, while you will be melancholy and fettered to a wall," you said.

"Child, what are you talking about?" Shigure said as he folded his newspaper in half.

"Oh, Shigure, I'm just using the vocab words we learned last week. Comes quite handy when you wish you confuse people," you said with a smirk.

You plopped onto a cushion right across the table from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you said in that sentence, but I'm just going to try to ignore it," Shigure replied as he re-opened his newspaper to continue reading.

"So, what's happening in today's news?" you asked out of curiosity.

"Well, stock market's down, it's going to be cold today, the baseball team Kyo likes lost, this kid got-" Shigure said.

"Stop. Depressing. Hate it," you said as you took a bite out of one of the cookies you were holding.

"Well, that's the real world," Shigure said, with his head still behind the papers.

"Well, that's the real world," you said as you mocked him, "Whatever."

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Shigure whispered.

You were about to take a bite of your cookie, but after you heard what Shigure said you put your cookie down.

"Well, it's not wonder you don't have a girlfriend. OH SNAP!" you said as you snapped your fingers.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shigure said folding his newspaper once more.

"No," I replied, "YOUR FACE!"

"Oh yeah, that's mature," Shigure said, "YOUR BUTT FACE!"

"Your butt face's pimple!" you shouted.

"My butt doesn't have a pimple! Oh yeah, well, your butt face's pimple's face!" he said.

"WHAT?" you said, "Well, your butt face's pimple's face's pimple!"

"Well, your-!" Shigure began, but your cell phone rang.

You took it out of your pocket, noticed that it was Haruhi calling and opened it.

"Moshi-moshi?" you said.

"Yoshiko? Hey! We're right outside!" Haruhi said.

"Ok, cool. Be right there," you said as you closed your phone.

You pointed straight at Shigure with your finger.

"We'll continue this later," you said as you got up and took your remaining cookies.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shigure said.

"To the movies. I'll be back before dinner, unless I call. We **will** continue this later," you said as you opened the front door, "Bye, you guys!! I'll see you later! I'm going out!"

"Bye!" you heard Tohru reply as you closed the door.

You saw the long black limo in front of you. A window in the back rolled down and revealed Tamaki's face.

"Getting in?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, um, where's the door?" you asked while scratching your head.

"Haruhi, could you open the door?" Tamaki asked.

Within a second, you saw a door pop open and Haruhi's head popped out. She waved her hand to invite me in. You ducked your head and stepped inside the car. Inside the limo, everyone from the host club was seated comfortably.

"Hey, you guys," you said casually.

"Hi, Yo-Shi-Ko," the twins said.

"Yo," Mori said cooly.

"Hello," Kyoya said.

"HI, YOSHIKO-CHAN!!" Hunny yelled as he jumped and hugged you.

You laughed.

"Hi, Hunny," you said.

You waited a few seconds for Hunny to let go, but he didn't.

"Umm, Hunny-senpai? Uh, you can let go now," you said as you tried to pry off his arms that were around your waist.

"Hai!" he said as he let go and returned to his seat.

By this time, the driver started driving and you sat down. You settled yourself between Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Yoshiko, you like the limo?" Tamaki asked.

'Is he trying to show-off?'

"Uh...yeah. It's nice," you said a little uncomfortably.

"Good, because it will be picking you up everyday for school from now on," Tamaki said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"NO! Uh, sorry, I mean, no thank you. I really don't need those kinds of accomdations. The school really isn't that far from my house and I enjoy walking to school. I really can't accept this," you said.

All the men of the host club gasped.

"But think of this, you'll be more popular and you'll bring more costumers to our club!" Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry, senpai and everyone. Do you know how much unnessescary gases you are realeasing into the air?" you said.

"Did you just say unnecessary gases? Are you becoming one of those geeky environmental people?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't think it's geeky. I think it's nice that people out there are willing to save the planet for our future generations," you said.

"You don't think it's geeky...," Tamaki repeated.

"Uh, no, I don't," you said.

"Hmm, alright. Then, there will be no limo. All of us will walk or bike to school from now on!" Tamaki said.

'Wow, he took that rather well. Weird.'

"Tamaki-san and friends, we have arrived," the driver said.

The host club just sat there.

"Uhh, what are we doing? Shouldn't we be getting out of the car," you said as your reached for the door.

"We are waiting for him to get the door, so we can get out," Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

Since your hand was already on the handle, the door unexpectically swung open and you tumbled out onto the ground. You making contact with the pavement, wasn't exactly good, for the fact that your wounds weren't fully healed.

"Ow," you said as you attempted to get up from your sprawled position.

"Gomenasai! Oh, are you alright?" the driver asked as he offered you a hand.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. Arigato. It really wasn't your fault," you said.

The host club surrounded you asking, "Are you alright?? You ok, Yoshiko??"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool, you guys," you said with a smile.

"James!" Tamaki said.

There was a sudden slap.

"How could you? You let one of my friends fall!" Tamaki said, "Are you alright, Yoshiko?"

He gave you his hand.

"No," you said, "How could you do that? It wasn't his fault! It was my fault for not knowing!"

You got up yourself, rejecting Tamaki's helping hand.

"James, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" you asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, arigato. But, please, don't worry about me. I'll be picking all of you up at 6 o'clock," James said as he headed back to the driver's seat.

You gave Tamaki a "I can't believe you just slapped him" glare.

"C'mon, we have 'till six. What movie are we watching?" you asked as you turned your back towards Tamaki.

"We're watching Monsters vs. Aliens in 3D," Kyoya informed.

"Awesome," you said as you started making your way towards the theatres, not caring whether the host club was following you or not.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Haruhi whispered as she walked next to you, "You know, to Tamaki?"

"He slapped James! It wasn't even his fault!" you said in a harsh whisper.

Hikaru and Kaoru not-so-steathly snuck up next to you and Haruhi.

You raised your eyebrows and looked at them.

"You guys will never be secret agents," you remarked with a smile.

"Che," they both said as they casually stood in line for the tickets next to you.

"But he did it because **YOU**got hurt," Haruhi said.

You smile shrunk into an emotionless face.

'For me?'

"Just realized?" Haruhi asked.

You looked back at Tamaki, who looked had a sad face looking straight back at you. You turned around and walked forward. You just recieved a guilt trip, a really big one.

"I'm sorry," you said in soft voice, "I shouldn't have been that harsh."

"It's ok," Tamaki said as he put a hand on your shoulder, "I...I shouldn't have slapped him either."

You smiled.

"That girl is so lucky," a girl in front of you said, whispering to her friends while looking at you.

'Is she talking about me?'

"Look at all the hot guys around her. The brown haired one next to her is the cutest. His hair is so perfect!" the girl next to her squealed.

You looked to Haruhi, noticing that she dressed in a more masculine fashion today.

'God, I would hate to have people mistaken me as a guy.'

It was your turn to get your tickets, but before you knew it, Kyoya stepped in front.

"Eight tickets to Monsters vs. Aliens," Kyoya said handing the ticket giver guy his credit card before even knowing the price.

"Thank you. Here are your glasses and tickets. Enjoy the movie," the guy said as he handed Kyoya the items through the little slit.

"Here," Kyoya said handing us all the stuff.

"Arigato," you said.

You all entered the lobby.

"Haruhi, did you see those girls in front of us. They mistakened you for a guy. I don't know how you can live with people mistaking you as a guy. I just wouldn't be able to," you said.

"**I** would loathe it if people thought **I **was a girl," Tamaki said as he butted in.

"Wait...what? YOU'RE A GUY?!?" you feigned.

Tamaki was first speechless and then crawled into a random back corner of the room.

"Oh come on, I wasn't seriously, senpai," you said.

"I think you should apologize," Kyoya suggested.

'I didn't mean it...'

You went up to Tamaki and kneeled.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," you said.

* * *

**A.N.:**Awww, Tamaki's feelings were hurt...again. I hope you liked it! There might be some stupid and careless grammar mistakes. That's because I didn't read it over since I was too anxious to post this chapter, so some people would stop yelling at me to post. Lolz, I know you mean well and I'm glad you love this story so much. Now, I can't promise that I'll update soon, but I'll try. Spring break's here, so I'll be trying to work this in my schedule after my interim week trip! I'll be gone for the next few days, but I might have time to write while on the rides there and back! Thanks for reading and I'd love to see some reviews when I get back! Thanks, again!! :) :) :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.:** I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Seriously, honestly, I am really sorry that I didn't post any sooner. Enjoy the chappie!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club… What? You want me to repeat it again to make me feel bad? Fine, I don't own the characters of Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"Oh, come on, I wasn't serious, senpai," you said.  
"I think you should apologize," Kyoya suggested.  
'I didn't mean it...'  
You went up to Tamaki and kneeled.  
"I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," you said.  
"My daughter!" Tamaki shouted as he gave you a tight hug, "Why do you hurt me like this?"  
He cried fake tears as he spun you around.  
'Jesus Christ, this is going to be a long day.'

Everyone else started heading into the building through the revolving doors. Tamaki almost dropped you, during the process of putting you down. Quickly, regaining your balance you followed the pack to a staff member that was standing behind a podium. One by one you all handed the guy your tickets.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he continued to repeat in a monotone voice after he ripped each ticket and handed it back.  
"Now, who's up for popcorn, candy and soda! It's all on me!" Tamaki yelled as everyone finished retrieving their tickets.  
"We are!" the twins said.  
"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Hunny cheered.  
"Mitskuni, too many sweets will hurt your teeth and give you cavities," Mori said.  
"Mori, don't be a party pooper! Candy will make it better! Here!" Hunny said as he took a stranger's box of Sweethearts (A type of hard-ish candy) and stuffed a handful in Mori's mouth.  
"Hunny, you can't do that!!" you shouted.  
The woman of the stolen box of Sweethearts just laughed.  
"Gomen, Miss," you said as you gave her an apologetic bow.  
"No, no, it's quite alright. I have a five-year-old at home. I understand how hard it is to control them," she said, "Enjoy the candy!"  
"He's not fi-" Tamaki began to say, but you slapped your hand over his mouth.  
"Arigato!" you said.  
You took your hand off his face.  
"Daughter! What was that for?" Tamaki asked.  
"I just saved you from paying the woman money," you said, "Now, how about some food?"  
"Now, that was quite climatic," Haruhi said.

You walked over to the end of the line, which happened to be no longer than one man.  
'What to eat...? What to eat? Nachos sound good.'  
"I'll have a small diet coke," a familiar male voice said.  
"Is that all for you, Sir?" the lady behind the counter asked.  
"Yes," the man in front of you answered.

'Only one man can have such a low, monotone voice and yet sound so polite…'  
The lady went to fill a cup with his order.  
"Hatori?" you asked in a somewhat quiet voice in case it wasn't him.  
He turned around. You were very surprised to see him.  
"Yoshiko? Well, hello. Are you here with your friends?" he said in his usual well mannered voice.  
"Yeah, I'm here with my friends from my new school. I think you might remember them from the dinner," you said.  
"Yes, I do. It's nice to see you all again," he said.  
"Are you here by yourself?" you asked.  
"Well, yes, I am," Hatori said.  
'That's so sad.'  
"What movie are you watching?" you asked.  
"It's a movie that Shigure recommended, Benjamin Button," he replied.  
"Here's your drink, sir. Your total is 7 yen," she said.  
He gave her the exact amount.  
"Thank you and have a nice day!" she said.  
"I'll see you soon, Yoshiko," Hatori said as he headed off.  
'Should I invite him to our movie? Man, he's all alone.'  
"Yeah, um, bye," you replied.  
"Yeah, not awkward at all," Hikaru whispered near your right ear.  
You stuck your tongue out at him.  
"Yeah, not immature at all, either," Kaoru whispered in your other ear.  
"Hi, may I take your order?" the same lady said.  
"Yeah, um, a pack of nerds, a pack of skittles, a pack of junior mints, a nerd rope, two large popcorns, one cherry coke, one sprite, one root beer, two blue raspberry icees, one diet coke, and Yoshiko, what would you like?" Haruhi said in one breath.  
"A coke icee and nachos, please," you said as you followed where Hatori was walking, "Guys, I'll be right back."

You jogged your way towards Hatori.  
"Uh, Hatori, wait one second!" you shouted.  
He turned around.  
"Uh, well," you began embarrassed to ask him your question, "Please come see our movie with us. It's Monsters vs. Aliens in 3D and it's probably too childish for you, but I hate to see you in a movie by yourself. So, please come with us," you said quite quickly.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I don't have any 3D glasses," he said.  
You laughed in happiness that he somewhat accepted your offer.  
"Take mine," you said as you handed him your glasses.  
"And how will you watch?" Hatori asked.

You clicked your tongue while you thought of how you could get a spare pair of 3D glasses. You looked around and found the box that contained the recycled glasses. You walked over, made sure that no one was looking as you and opened the top with the slit to put the glasses in. You dug out a pair and put them on.  
"See?" you said as you did a 'tada' motion with your hands.  
"Alright, I'll see the so-called childish movie with you," he said.  
You gave him a smile and took of the plastic glasses.  
'Sucess! Guilt free and happy!'  
"Oi, Yoshiko! Here's your coke icee and your chips with plastic cheese. Take it before I drop it," Hikaru said.  
"Thanks, Hikaru. Hey, you guys, Hatori's going to come see the movie with us. Is that cool?" you said as you unloaded Hikaru's arms.  
"Yes, of course," Kyoya said with a large bag of popcorn and his drink in his hands.  
"Yes! Anyone is welcome to see this movie with us, the fantastic, handsome and beautiful host club!" Tamaki shouts.  
"Of course. We're glad you can come see it we us," Haruhi mentioned.  
"Yay yay! Tori-chan's coming to a movie with us!" Hunny said as he jumped on Hatori's back.

Hatori quickly hunched his shoulders as a reaction.  
"Hunny!" you said as you pried him off Hatori's back, "Sorry about that."  
"No, don't be. I'm used to it by Momiji," he said.  
It was quite obvious that he was lying since you know that Momiji wouldn't to that to Hatori. Hunny only did that because it was his reaction to anything when he was happy. If only he knew that the Sohmas were under a curse.  
"Well, movie's about to start. Why don't we head in?" you said.

"Indeed," Kyoya answered.

"Let's go!" Hunny shouts.

Through out the entire movie everyone laughed. Even Hatori let out a couple chuckles here and there. Everyone had such a good time that the movie seemed like it ended too soon.

"So, did you like it?" you asked Hatori as you flowed out of the movie theatre with the rest of the crowd.

"It was indeed intriguing," Hatori said.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows in question as we kept on walking towards the lobby.

"He liked it," you summarized.

Their faces broke out into smiles.

"Well, I had a nice time. I must return to the office and give Akito a check up. It was very nice to see you all, again," Hatori said with a slight head bow.

"Ok, bye," you said with a small smile.

"Yeah, see you later!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Thanks for joining us!" Haruhi said with a bright smile.

"Byyee, Hatorriiii-chan!!" Momiji shouted.

Hatori then turned his back and walked out of the building with lighter steps than before.

"Well, we should all be off. I need to go home and cook dinner for Oto-san," Haruhi mentioned.

"Alright, I'll call the limo," Tamaki said.

Within a few seconds and after a few mumbles into a phone by a blonde drama queen, a stretch limo showed up in front of the transparent doors.

"Imagine what you can do if you're a rich bastard like them," Haruhi said to you.

You could only give off a small laugh at the thought.

'I could money as toilet paper if I had that much.'

"We'll just drop Yoshiko off first and then Haruhi since they live somewhat close to each other," Kyoya informed.

"Alright!" the twins cheered.

Most the pack was outside the building and seating themselves in the limo, but stopping the Haruhi and you from exiting was Hunny, who was stopped directly in front of the doors. His eyes were entranced by the continuous motion of the doors.

"Hunny?" you asked trying to get him out of the trance, "Huuunnnnyyyyy??"

From outside you see Mori taking something out of his pockets. It was the box of Sweethearts that Hunny took. Mori started swinging the candy box from side to side, attempting to catch the attention of the small blonde. Within a blink of an eye, Hunny disappeared from being in front of you and ended up eating candy next to the others outside.

'Hn. Mori's a smart man.'

Meeting the rest of the gang in the limo didn't take very long at all. In fact, as functional human beings it probably took around three seconds. In the car, reenactments of the movie already began.

"Yeah, the best line was when that guy said to the other guy when they were at the place in the middle of the movie," Hikaru said.

"YEAH! That was really funny!!" Kaoru replied.

And for some odd reason, I actually caught on to what he said, as did the rest of the host club. Before we knew it, we were all cracking up and we ended up at my house.

"Yoshiko-san, we have arrived at your home," James said from the front.

"I'll get the door myself, this time. Thanks! It's been an awesome weekend. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" you said as you got out of the car.

"BYE!" they all chorused.

"Oh, crap, we have schoo-" Hikaru said as you closed the door.

As soon as you opened the front door, the black limo was out of sight.

"Oh, Yoshiko, you're home. Have you come back to attack me with your insanely large list of vocabulary words and your fantastically demoralizing combacks?" Shigure greeted from the dining table.

"Of course! That's why I was born!" you said with a large smile as you closed the door.

"No, you were born to annoy me with your beauty that I cannot have," Shigure whispered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? For some reason there's a small part of my brain that giving me an alert that says, 'PERVERT ALERT!'" you said.

"Awwww! Why are you so mean to me? I give you food and a roof over your head," Shigure whined.

"Just go eat a carrot," you said as you went up to your room.

* * *

**A.N.: **Thank you so much for reading! There are probably some grammar mistakes within all this chapter and all the other chapters, too. I apologize, but I will proofread carefully after I have completed the entire story. Here's a little head's up. There will be 20 chapters and an epilogue. I have planned out what I'm going to write for each chapter, so writing should be easier. It SHOULD be... -_-' I'm sorry that all of you had to put up with my laziness. :P Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! I really appreciate every single one of them and they truly motivate me to write! So, thank you!! Peace.

OH! OH! By the way, I went to the Anime Expo! It was amazingly fun!! I was dressed up as Road Kamelot (D. Gray-man) if any of you were there and saw me. I was the one with the purple wig, since all the other Roads had black wigs... I was hanging around with a Yoruichi (Bleach), a L (Death Note), and a cat. Hahaha :)


End file.
